My Dear Vampire
by YoranLight
Summary: Setelah seorang vampir menyerang keluarganya 8 tahun lalu, Yuu hidup sebagai anak angkat dari pemimpin pasukan pemburu vampir di kota tempatnya tinggal, Ichinose Guren. Meski tak mempunyai teman Yuu selalu mempercayai janji yang pernah dibuatnya dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang dulu tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?
1. The Beginning

**My Dear Vampire** **.**

 **Pairing :** **Mikaela x Yuu (girl )** **.**

 **Warning :** **Ada unsur kekerasan didalamnya.** **Ceritanya menyimpang dari cerita sesungguhnya.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Di atas bukit Akame terdapat sebuah rumah besar bergaya barat yang sudah lama ditingggal pemiliknya. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau pergi kesana maka vampir akan muncul dan menghisap darahmu hingga seluruh darah di tubuhmu kering tak bersisa.

Akan tetapi, pada kenyataannya rumor tetaplah sebuah rumor. Banyak orang-orang yang menyangkal rumor itu dan berkata kalau di dunia ini tidak ada makhluk yang bernama vampir. Dan rumah itu terbengkalai karena pemiliknya yang pergi meniggalkan rumah itu begitu saja. Sebuah rumah bernuansa angker yang terpisah dari rumah penduduk lainnya dan jauh dari area pertokoan. Siapa yang mau membelinya? Apalagi dengan rumor yang senantiasa menyertainya. Agen properti manapun pasti kesulitan menemukan orang yang mau membeli rumah itu. Alhasil, rumah itu berubah menjadi salah satu tempat horor di kota yang populer. Siapapun orang di kota ini tahu tentang rumah itu.

Percaya atau tidaknya terhadap rumor itu bukanlah hal yang patut diperdebatkan. Hampir setiap hari aku melewati rumah itu setiap pulang sekolah karena jalan terdekat untuk sampai ke rumahku. Dan setiap kali aku melewati rumah itu aku selalu berdiri selama beberapa lama di depan gerbang rumah itu, memastikan apakah sudah ada orang yang mau menghuni rumah itu. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa, hal itu karena aku memiliki memori yang berharga di rumah ini. Singkatnya, sewaktu kecil aku tinggal bersama keluargaku disini. Rumah ini memiliki arti yang besar bagiku. Jadi kalau ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau rumah ini ditelantarkan pemiliknya itu salah besar. Jika saja seluruh anggota keluargaku masih ada, sekarang ini pastilah kami yang sedang menghuni rumah itu. Ya, bila saja mereka semua masih ada di dunia ini.

Dan seperti biasanya hari ini aku kembali melewati rumah itu sepulang sekolah. Aku kembali memandang ke dalam rumah itu dari gerbang.

"Hei nona manis. Ayo bermain denganku. Kita bisa menyantap makanan lezat bersama dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan." Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakangku seorang pemuda bertopi berbicara denganku dengan suara rendah. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di belakangku akusama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya ataupun mendengar langkah kakinya. Rambut pemuda itu menutupi telinganya, wajahnya rupawan dengan mata berwarna kemerahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, matanya membesar, dan ia memandangku seperti pemangsa yang sedang memandang buruannya.

Kembali ke pembahasan mengenai keberadaan vampir. Apa kalian percaya kalau mereka ada? Kalau ditanya begitu aku pasti akan menjawab dengan lantang. "Tentu saja aku percaya kalau mereka ada, beritahu aku jika kalian bertemu mereka."

Orang biasa pasti akan menganggap aku hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang penuh dengan khayalan. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku ini bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berkhayal sesuatu yang bersifat fantasi begitu. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa sangat yakin kalau vampir itu ada? Kalau ditanya kenapa. Karena jika aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari monster penghisap darah itu, hanya satu hal yang ingin kulakukan. Aku akan mengeluarkan pedangku dan mengubah mereka semua menjadi debu.

8 tahun lalu para vampir menyerang keluargaku. Hanya aku yang selamat dari peristiwa itu. Demi membalaskan dendam keluargaku aku pasti akan membunuh semua vampir yang ada di dunia ini.

Dan sepertinya aku tak harus menunggu lama untuk melaksanakan niatku itu. Pemuda di hadapanku ini mengeluarkan suatu bau yang membuatku ingin muntah. Bau darah manusia. Vampir. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik untuk terlibat dengan monster penghisap darah sepertimu. Vampir!"

Trang! Bunyi benda tajam yang saling berbenturan terdengar. Pemuda vampir itu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya dan pergi menghindar. Aku berlari dan mengayunkan pedangku ke arah pemuda itu sekali lagi. Sratt!

Pemuda vampir itu berhasil menghindari seranganku. Akan tetapi aku berhasil melukai tangannya. Topi yang dipakainya terlepas, angin menyibakkan rambutnya dan memperlihatkan telinganya yang berbentuk lebih panjang dari telinga manusia pada umunya. Ia mengerang kesakitan, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Meski hanya bagian tangan sepertinya seranganku terasa menyakitkan baginya.

Pemuda vampir itu menjilat tangannya yang bercucuran darah sambil tersenyum. "Wah wah... hari ini aku kurang beruntung rupanya. Mangsaku seorang pemburu vampir. Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati. Tapi asal kau tahu, hari ini juga bukan hari keberuntunganmu, nona pemburu." Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika, di sekelilingku vampir-vampir lainnya bermunculan. Jumlahnya sekitar 8 orang. Ternyata pemuda vampir itu tidak sendiri.

"Habisi dia!" Teriak si pemuda vampir.

Vampir-vampir lainnya mulai menyerangku. Aku memang kalah jumlah, tapi hal itu tidak akan mengalahku. Akan kubunuh mereka semua vampir menjadi debu meski aku harus mati untuk itu.

Aku mengayunkan pedangku dengan cepat. Seranganku berhasil mengenai leher salah satu dari vampir itu, memenggalnya, dan mengubahnya menjadi debu. Kemudian aku menendang vampir lainnya dan menusukkan pedangku ke arah jantungnya. Suara erangan yang keras terdengar ketika vampir itu berubah menjadi debu. Melihat dua orang vampir menjadi debu vampir-vampir lainnya mundur perlahan.

"Heh...ternyata kau hebat juga nona pemburu. Kalian semua! Serang gadis itu bersa.."

Sang pemuda vampir tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebuah pedang menembus tubuhnya, perlahan ia berubah menjadi debu. Dan wajah pemilik pedang itu tak asing bagiku.

"Kau bodoh dan mudah ditebak seperti biasa ya. Yuu."

"Guren!"

Guren Ichinose, kepala pasukan pemburu vampir di kota ini. Artinya, ia adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab atas pemusnahan para vampir di kota ini. Laki-laki ini adalah atasanku. Dan menurut daftar keluarga, dia adalah ayah angkatku.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat mobil yang biasa digunakan pasukan Guren untuk berkeliling kota. Bersamaan dengan kemunculan Guren para pemburu vampir lainnya muncul dan menghabisi vampir yang tersisa. Meskipun Guren adalah pemburu vampir terkuat di kota ini ia tidak pernah pergi sendirian. Dalam waktu singkat para vampir itu berubah menjadi debu. Aku menghampiri Guren dan mengayunkan tinjuku.

"Kau menghilang selama 10 hari tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini, Guren?!"

Guren menahan tinjuku dengan tangan kanannya. Sejak dulu tak pernah sekalipun seranganku mengenainya. "Kami mendengar laporan beberapa orang gadis yang menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Karena itu kami pergi mengecek berbagai tempat, dan salah satu tempat yang masuk dalam daftar pemeriksaan kami adalah tempat ini. Bertemu denganmu yang hampir terbunuh karena dikepung para vampir disini adalah sebuah kebetulan."

"Yang benar saja! Kau tahu kalau aku selalu melewati jalan ini. Kalau kau tidak datang sekalipun aku pasti akan melenyapkan para vampir itu!"

Plakk!"Dinginkan kepalamu! Kau bukan bagian dari pasukan pemburu vampir!"

Tamparan Guren di pipiku terasa menyakitkan. Meskipun terhadap seorang gadis, laki-laki ini tidak menahan diri sedikitpun. "Kalau begitu masukkan aku ke pasukan pemburu vampirmu Guren bodoh!"

"Tidak mau. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali aku tak akan memasukkanmu ke dalam pasukanku atau pasukan manapun." Kata Guren dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa?!" Tanyaku tak terima. "Bukankah kau sudah lihat sendiri kemampuanku?! Aku berhasil mengalahkan beberapa vampir itu seorang diri. Lagipula orang yang melatihku untuk itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Karena itu kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku bergabung dengan pasukanmu?!"

Guren melengos. "Dengar. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendapat laporan dari gurumu kalau kau bermalas-malasan di kelas. Nilaimu jelek, pembawa onar, sikapmu tidak seperti seorang gadis, ditambah lagi kau tidak punya teman seorangpun. Aku tahu kau kuat dan aku memaklumi kebodohanmu, tapi aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama di pasukanku."

"Teman tidak dibutuhkan dalam mengalahkan vampir!"

Bletak! Kali ini Guren menjitakiku. "Aku palin benci kalau anak bodoh sepertimu mengacau di pasukanku. Lagipula lagi-lagi kau mengambil pedang di gudang senjata tanpa izin dariku. Ditambah lagi kau membawa pedang itu ke sekolah dengan menyamarkannya menjadi pedang kendo. Kau beruntung tak satupun guru yang menyadari hal itu. Tapi kalau polisi menangkapmu karena membawa senjata, aku tak akan menebusmu mengerti?!"

"Itu karena kau tidak memberiku senjata apapun!"

"Karena menurutku kau belum siap untuk itu! Pokoknya aku tak akan memberimu izin memegang senjata sebelum kau punya seorang teman. Kalau kau punya teman maka kau boleh memperkenalkannya padaku."

"Ha?! Kalau cuma teman aku juga punya!"

"Heh...kalau begitu perkenalkan dia padaku."

" .. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang."

"Yang seperti itu tidak masuk hitungan."

"Yang penting teman bukan?!"

"Jika teman yang kau makhsud itu teman khayalanmu aku tak akan mengakuinya. Setelah ini aku akan memeriksa tempat lain. Kau pulanglah ke rumah. Aku akan pulang besok malam. Dan satu lagi, pedangmu kusita. Sebagai gantinya ambil ini."

Guren melemparkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah stun gun. "Apa ini?! Aku tidak bisa membunuh vampir dengan ini."

"Memang tidak, tapi setidaknya itu bisa mengusir para laki-laki mesum atau pencopet. Wajah dan stylemu tidak buruk, selama mereka tidak mengenalmu kurasa akan ada banyak orang jahat yang mendekatimu. Kalau itu terjadi, sekalipun polisi menangkapmu karena membuat mereka babak belur aku pasti akan menebusmu. Satu hal lagi, karena aku ini ayah angkatmu bisa tidak kau berhenti menyebutku bodoh dan semacamnya. Itu sama sekali tidak manis. Kau bisa memanggilku P-A-P-A. " Kata Guren dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak sudi!"

"Dah! Sampaikan salamku pada teman khayalanmu itu. Jadilah anak manis dan tunggu di rumah." Kata Guren sebelum memasuki mobil.

"Mika bukan teman khayalan!" Teriakku membalas perkataannya. Aku tidak berbohong soal keberadaan temanku Mika. Usiaku sudah 16 tahun. Terlalu tua untuk mengkhayalkan keberadaan seorang teman khayalan. Mika adalah anak laki-laki yang dulu tinggal dekat dengan rumahku. Pertamakali aku bertemu dengannya Mika sedang menangis karena dijahili anak-anak lain. Saat itu aku langsung berlari menolongnya dan mengusir anak lainnya. Sejak saat itu kemanapun aku pergi Mika selalu mengikutiku seperti anak ayam. Karena sifatku ini aku mengalami kesulitan untuk berteman dengan yang lain. Bagiku Mika adalah teman pertamaku. Tapi 8 tahun lalu keluarga Mika memutuskan pindah ke daerah lain. Seminggu setelah keluarga Mika pergi, para vampir menyerang keluargaku. Waktu berlalu sejak saat itu. Sejak Mika meninggalkan kota ini aku tidak mendapat surat ataupun kabar apapun darinya.

 **...**

Meskipun Guren sudah melarangku melewati daerah itu seorang diri aku tetap memilih melewati bukit Akame ketika pulang sekolah. Bukannya aku sombong atau cari gara-gara dengan melewati tempat yang kerap didatangi vampir itu tanpa senjata. Tapi aku punya alasan kuat kenapa aku harus melihat rumah itu. 8 tahun lalu aku membuat janji pada Mika, teman pertamaku.

 _"Yuu chan, aku pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan Yuu chan. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti kembali kesini dan menjemput Yuu chan. Karena itu berjanjilah kalau Yuu chan juga akan menugguku disini. Janji ya..."_

Aku sudah berjanji akan menuggu Mika disini. Orang lain mungkin berfikir kalau aku ini bodoh karena masih saja mempercayai janji itu. Tapi entah kenapa, walaupun Mika tidak pernah menghubungiku. Aku percaya kalau ia tidak melupakan janjinya itu karena kami berdua adalah teman yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Seperti biasanya aku berdiri di depan gerbang rumah itu. Aku melihat ke arah halaman dan jendela rumah itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seorang pun disana. Aku melengos. Mungkin hari ini pun tak akan ada yang terjadi. Aku berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari rumah itu. Semilir angin sore berhembus kencang. Aku bisa mencium aroma musim gugur disana. Angin itu menyibak rambut panjangku dan membuat pandanganku sedikit terhalang sebentar.

"Yuu chan?"

Dari arah belakang aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Karena tak memiliki teman dekat, kebanyakan orang memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Hyakuya atau Ichinose, nama keluarga Guren. Tentu saja aku lebih suka kalau mereka memanggilku Hyakuya. Aku akan marah kalau ada orang yang memanggilku Ichinose. Bukannya aku membenci Guren atau apa. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin membuang begitu saja nama keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain lupa kalau aku adalah anak dari keluarga Hyakuya.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru menatapku dengan eksresi haru. Wajahnya tidak terlihat asing dimataku. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda di hadapanku ini.

"Ini benar-benar Yu chan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku Yu. Maaf, kalau boleh tahu siapa kamu?"

Pemuda itu berlari memelukku. "Yuu chan... Yuu chan..Kau masih hidup..."

Saat melihat wajah pemuda itu dari dekat aku semakin yakin kalau aku memang mengenalnya. Dan sikapnya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. "Mika..?"

"Ya ini aku Mika. Aku sangat senang kau baik-baik saja Yu chan." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Melihat senyumannya mengingatkanku pada Mika di masa kecil. Pemuda ini benar-benar Mika yang kukenal.

Tanpa kusadari air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mataku, aku membalas pelukan Mika. "Mika..."

Pelukan Mika semakin erat. Ia berbisik ditelingaku. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi Yu chan. Tidak akan pernah."

Meskipun aku merasa bersalah pada Guren karena melanggar perintahnya, hari ini aku bersyukur karena aku melakukannya. Berkat itu aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang berharga bagiku.

Aku mengelus kepala Mika dengan lembut. "Selamat datang kembali, Mika."

 **...**

Mika datang ke kota ini seorang diri. Ia bercerita padaku ketika usianya 10 tahun kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat dan bercerai. Ibu Mika menikah dengan laki-laki lain dan ayah Mika menghilang entah kemana. Laki-laki yang dinikahi ibu Mika tidak menyukai Mika dan akhirnya mereka mengirim Mika ke panti asuhan.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku baru bisa mengirim surat padamu sebulan setelah kepindahanku. Tetapi setiap surat yang kukirimkan kepadamu selalu kembali kepadaku. Pengantar surat berkata kalau alamat rumahmu sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Berkali-kali aku mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Sampai suatu hari aku menemukan koran yang memuat berita keluargamu dibunuh. Dan namamu juga dimuat disana. Karena itu aku pikir kau sudah mati. Aku begitu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Yu chan." Cerita Mika.

Mika menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku. Kami berdua duduk di ruangan tamu rumah yang dulu pernah kutinggali bersama keluargaku. Entah bagaimana caranya, Mika memiliki kunci rumah itu. Debu memenuhi seluruh ruangan, Mika menyikap kain penutup sofa dan membersihkannya sehingga kami bisa duduk disana.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menunggu di depan rumah itu. Aku percaya kalau Mika pasti akan menepati janjinya. Guren selalu berkata kalau menuggumu adalah hal bodoh. Tapi syukurlah aku tetap memilih percaya padamu."

"Siapa itu Guren?" Tanya Mika penasaran. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Dia ayah angkatku. Kata-katanya menyebalkan dan dia suka main kekerasan, tapi ia bukan orang jahat. Ia sangat perhatian pada anak buahnya dan selama ini ia sudah berbaik hati padaku dalam banyak hal."

Mika kembali tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sepertinya dia ayah yang baik."

"Begitulah. Tapi laki-laki itu sering mengejekku karena tidak mempunyai teman. Dan dia tidak percaya kalau Mika benar-benar ada. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku malam ini? Guren pasti terkejut begitu melihat klau aku benar-benar punya teman."

"Teman ya..." Ucap Mika pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, aku tidak merasa mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah.

"Kenapa, Mika?"

Mika menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Aku hanya menyayangkan karena hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumahmu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Langit sudah gelap. Bukankah sudah waktunya untuk pulang?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Jam 8.30 malam. "Wah! Hari ini Guren ada di rumah. Dia pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan karena pulang terlambat."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Mika menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu. Setelah ini Mika masih punya banyak hal yang harus diurus bukan? Rumahku hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki dari sini. Dan satu lagi, meskipun Mika laki-laki tapi sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan semua urusanmu sebelum lewat tengah malam. Daerah di sekitar sini cukup berbahaya saat malam hari. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kataku sambil berlari menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Yuu chan."

"Ya?"

Mika melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku. "Pakailah. Udaranya cukup dingin, jangan sampai kamu masuk angin."

"Te..terimakasih."

Mika meraih kedua tanganku dan mencium keningku. "Sampai jumpa besok, Yuu chan. Berhati-hatilah di jalan." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Kening dan pipiku teras panas. "Ja...jangan bercanda begitu, Mika...Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukan hal ini lagi. Se...Selamat malam, Sampai jumpa besok." Kataku gelagapan.

Aku berlari dan meninggal kan rumah itu dalam sekejab. Dari kejauhan kulihat Mika masih memandangiku yang sudah berjalan jauh dari rumah itu. Meski sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan baik-baik saja tapi Mika masih saja khawatiran. Ia tidak pernah berubah. Mika yang kukenal benar-benar sudah kembali ke sisiku. Memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar aku berlari sambil tersenyum. Hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti melupakan sesuatu.

Saat sampai di rumah aku mendapati Guren menungguku dengan memasang ekspresi super seram. Para anak buahnya juga ada disana, mereka nampak ketakutan melihat ekspresi Guren yang sedang marah.

"Jadi, siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk pulang semalam ini nona kecil?!" Kata Guren dengan nada mengancam.

Aku duduk bersimpuh. Saat ini aku seratus persen bersalah. Guren akan semakin melarangku masuk ke pasukannya, dan kemungkinan buruknya dia akan memotong uang sakuku. Aku melirik perlahan menatap matanya. Seram!

"Aku terlambat karena bertemu temanku."

Guren berdecak. "Kebohongan macam apa itu, kau tidak punya teman."

Kata-kata dan cara bicara Guren semakin kejam. Jika tidak mencari cara untuk meredakan amarahnya habislah aku. "Aku punya. Namanya Mika, ia anak laki-laki seusiaku. Ia sangat tampan dan baik hati. Lihat! Ia mencium keningku dan memberikan jaketnya agar aku tidak kedinginan. Sekarang aku benar-benar punya seorang teman. Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu lain waktu dan kau harus membiarkanku bergabung dengan pasukanmu."

Menceritakan hal yang bisa mendapat pujian dari Guren pasti akan membantu meredakan amarahnya. Aku yakin telah melakukan hal yang benar, tapi para anak buah Guren menatapku seperti mengatakan kalau aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan.

Guren terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia tersenyum, bukan senyum yang menyenangkan. Tapi senyum bengis yang hanya kulihat kalau ia benar-benar marah. "Apa kau mendengar perkataanku waktu itu anak bodoh?! Aku menyuruhmu mencari teman, bukan pacar! Di saat orang lain mengkhawatirkanmu kau malah bermain rumah-rumahan dengan laki-laki penggoda itu hah?! Tidak ada uang saku untukmu bulan ini! Dan aku melarangmu keluar rumah selama seminggu! Anak buahku akan mengawasimu agar kau tidak bisa lari!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Mika bukan laki-laki penggoda! Dan jangan memotong uang sakuku sesuka hatimu Guren bodoh! Lagipula kau berniat mengurungku selama seminggu di rumah? Bagaimana dengan sekolah hah?!"

"Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan tentang sekolah padahal selama ini kau hanya main-main saja?! Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki penggoda itu lagi bukan?! Jangan harap! Renungkan perbuatanmu di rumah selama seminggu anak bodoh!"

Malam itu Guren menjitakiku, menjewerku, dan memarahiku habis-habisan. Aku yang tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu balik melawan. Dan kami berdua terus bertengkar sampai para anak buah Guren berhasil memisahkan dan menenangkan kami berdua.

 **...**

Guren benar-benar memegang kata-katanya. Sejak malam itu sudah 2 hari lamanya aku berdiam diri dirumah. Wali kelasku datang ke rumah setiap sore mengantar bahan pembelajaran dan mengajariku selama beberapa jam. Murid biasa tak akan mendapat perlakuan semacam ini. Tapi dengan kekuasaan Guren atas kota ini membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah hal yang wajar. Semua kebutuhanku dipenuhi hingga aku tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Guren bahkan menugaskan beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk berjaga di sekitar rumah. Ia benar-benar marah.

Sebetulnya bukan hal sulit untuk melewati penjagaan ini. Tapi jika aku nekat melakukannya Guren akan semakin marah dan hukumanku akan semakin berat. Terkurung di rumah selama seminggu bukanlah hal yang berat bagiku. Tapi satu hal yang kusayangkan adalah aku tak bisa menemui Mika. Aku berjanji padanya untuk menemuinya lagi, tapi janji itu tak bisa kulaksanakan karena aku terkurung di rumah. Mungkin saja Mika mengkhawatirkanku saat ini, tapi kurasa hal itu hanyalah pemikiranku saja. Baru dua hari berlalu sejak kami bertemu. Kurasa Mika akan memaklumi hal itu.

Hari beranjak malam, dan bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya. Aku memandang keluar jendela sambil menghela nafas, aku merasa sangat bosan.

"Yuu chan..."

Aku mendengar suara Mika memanggilku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Mika belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke rumahku danguren tak mungkin mengizinkannya masuk.

"Yuu chan.."

Suara itu semakin jelas. Aku menoleh ke arah bawah dan mendapati Mika berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata berulang kali tak percaya. Tapi berapakalipun aku melakukannya Mika masih berdiri disana. Mika benar-benar datang ke rumahku.

"Mika? Bagaimana..."Aku menutup mulutku. Suara yang kukeluarkan terlalu besar dan kalau para anak buah Guren melihat Mika disana mereka pasti akan segera mengusirnya. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Aku berlari mengambil kertas dan pena kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Kemudian aku melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Aku menuliskan pada Mika bagaimana kondisiku saat ini dan meminta maaf karena mungkin aku tidak bisa keluar menemuinya.

Mika merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Jika begitu bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kemarilah Yuu chan. Aku akan menangkapmu." Katanya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, percayalah padaku."

Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku melompat dari lantai dua, malah bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah hal yang biasa kulakukan kalau ingin menyelinap keluar rumah. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin Mika mengetahui kalau aku biasa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Aku melompat ke luar jendela dan Mika dengan sigap menangkapku. Aku sudah memasang kuda-kuda kalau-kalau Mika kesulitan menangkapku. Tapi ternyata ia menangkapku dengan mudah dan saat ini ia menggendongku seperti seorang putri. Posisi ini membuatku sangat malu. Aku bisa melihat wajah Mika dari dekat dan ia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dan lagi-lagi pipiku terasa panas.

"Tu..turunkan aku, Mika."

"Kenapa? Yuu chan tidak suka digendong dengan cara ini?"

"Po...pokoknya turunkan aku." Kataku sambil meronta. Meski kelihatan enggan Mika akhirnya menurunkanku. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini Mika? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu dimana rumahku?"

"Aku menanyakan ke beberapa orang mengenai ayah angkatmu dan aku segera mengetahui dimana rumahmu. Karena kamu tidak datang setelah hari itu aku sedikit khawatir dan memutuskan pergi menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku? Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Guren. Ia sangat marah dan melarangku keluar rumah. Karena itu aku tidak bisa keluar rumah untuk saat ini. Maaf karena tidak bisa menemuimu beberapa hari ini. Tapi aku sangat senang kamu datang kesini." Kataku.

Mika menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Yuu chan, ayo pergi dari tempat ini. Aku akan melindungimu dari para manusia itu."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Mika yang tiba-tiba. Sesaat aku pikir ia sedang bercanda, tapi sinar mata Mika menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. "Apa makhsudmu Mika? Melindungiku dari para manusia? Aku tidak merasa ada manusia yang sedang mengincarku."

"Jika kamu terus berada disini mereka akan memanfaatkanmu."

"Apa makhsudmu Mika? Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu. Siapa yang akan memanfaatkanku?"

"Akan kujelaskan hal itu nanti. Yang penting sekarang kita harus pergi dari tempat ini." Kata Mika sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tu..tunggu Mika..."

Crash! "Menjauh darinya Vampir!" Guren datang tiba-tiba, ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah Mika dan melukai punggungnya. Mika yang terluka mundur beberapa langkah.

Melihat Mika terluka sangat parah membuatku panik."Apa yang kau lakukan Guren?! Hentikan!" Teriakku. Aku berdiri di depan Mika, menghalangi Guren agar tidak lagi menyerang Mika.

"Aku tahu kau tidak punya teman. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau kau akan mulai berteman dengan musuh." Kata Guren dengan nada marah. Ia menggenggam pedangnya semakin erat, memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, dan mengaktifkan kekuatan iblis di pedangnya.

"Mika bukan musuh! Ia temanku!"

"Yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini adalah medan perang Yuu, minggir!"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu Mika bukan musuh!"

"Semua vampir di dunia ini adalah musuh tanpa terkecuali! Vampir adalah musuh alami pemburu vampir, kau harusnya sudah mengerti itu Yuu!"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Guran bodoh?! Mika bukan vampir!"

Guren berdecak kesal. "Heh...Ternyata kemampuanmu masih sangat payah sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan manusia dan vampir. Coba lihat orang yang sedang kau lindungi itu. Tidak akan ada manusia yang bertahan setelah terkena serangan semacam itu."

"...Eh?" Aku membalikkan badan dan memandang ke arah Mika yang kini telah berdiri di belakangku. Meski baru saja terkena sabetan pedang ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mika menepuk pundakku dan berjalan ke depanku. Ia memandangku sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku bisa melihat punggung Mika yang baru saja terkena sabetan pedang Guren. Tetapi punggung Mika sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun. Luka-luka tersebut menghilang seperti sihir. Dan di dunia ini hanya satu makhluk yang mempunyai kemampuan penyembuhan seperti itu. Vampir.

"9 tahun lalu segerombolan vampir menyerang sekolahku dan mereka membawaku yang sedang sekarat kepada ratu vampir. Sejak hari itu aku berubah menjadi monster yang sangat Yuu chan benci. Tetapi, meski Yuu chan membenciku aku akan selalu melindunginya. Dan hal itu tetap tidak berubah hingga saat ini." Mika menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum sekali lagi. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap Guren dan menggigit tangannya sendiri, aku bisa melihat gigi taring miliknya, darah dari tangannya keluar membentuk sebuah pedang merah. Melihat hal itu aku terduduk lemas. Kepalaku penuh dengan banyak hal. Mika benar-benar seorang vampir.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan jati dirimu sesungguhnya, Vampir." Kata Guren sinis.

Guren dan Mika mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Keduanya bertarung seimbang. Tetapi pengalaman bertarung yang lebih unggul membuat Guren berhasil menyudutkan Mika perlahan. Mika mundur perlahan. Matanya bersinar kemerahan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanfaatkan Yuu chan! Kembalikan Yuu chan!" Teriak Mika dengan nada marah. Meskipun aku adalah teman masa kecilnya aku tak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Mika, wajah kemarahan dan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Aku terpaku melihat pertarungan mereka berdua. Siapa yang harus kubela sekarang? Berbagai fakta baru memenuhi kepalaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua?

Guren menyerang Mika tanpa ampun. Gerakannya yang terlatih mampu menyudutkan Mika yang menurutku, ia memiliki kemampuan bertarung setara dengan pemburu vampir profesional. Setelah beberapa saat Guren berhasil membuat pedang dalam genggaman Mika terlepas. Pedang itu terhempas jauh ke sudut halaman. Guren tersenyum sadis. Ia bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Mika.

 _Mika!_

Pikiranku kosong saat melihat Guren hampir menusuk Mika dengan pedangnya. Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku berlari dan berdiri di depan Mika, mencoba melindunginya.

Guren tersentak saat melihatku yang tiba-tiba berlari ke depan Mika. Ia mencoba menarik pedangnya agar tak mengenaiku, tapi usaha itu sedikit terlambat dan sabetan pedangnya mengenai bahuku.

"Yuu chan!" Mika berteriak dengan nada shock, ia berlari menangkapku yang mulai roboh. Gurenpun nampak tak kalah kaget, ia menjatuhkan pedang di tangannya, sesuatu yang tidak akan dilakukan seorang pemburu vampir profesional sepertinya saat berada di medan pertempuran.

Luka yang ditimbulkan sabetan pedang Guren tidaklah parah, tetapi kekuatan iblis yang mengelilingi pedang itu masuk ke dalam darahku. Kekuatan iblis bukanlah sesuatu yang akan membunuh manusia begitu saja seperti yang terjadi pada para vampir, namun hal itu tetap merupakan racun berbahaya yang mampu melumpuhkan indra seorang manusia untuk beberapa lama. Tergantung ketahanan fisik dari manusia tersebut, kekuatan iblis dapat menjadi racun yang mematikan fungsi organ dalam seseorang.

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Seluruh tubuhku seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk bergerak. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati Mika yang mendekapku dengan wajah super panik. "Yuu chan! Yuu chan! Buka matamu!" Mika memanggil-manggil namaku dengan panik.

"Mi..ka...kamu baik..baik saja..?"

"Yuu chan!" Melihatku membuka mata membuatnya terlihat sangat lega. Ia memelukku sambil menitikkan air mata. "Aku..aku hanya ingin melindungimu...aku hanya ingin kamu bisa hidup bahagia layaknya gadis biasa. Hanya itu satu-satunya keinginanku di dunia ini...karena itu, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu semua ini tak akan ada artinya lagi..."

Aku membelai kepala Mika dengan lembut, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Vampir ataupun manusia Mika tetaplah Mika. Laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku ini memanglah Mika yang dulu kukenal.

Tiba-tiba aku seperti merasakan sengatan listik di seluruh tubuhku. Kekuatan iblis mulai menampakkan efeknya. Tubuhku mulai meronta kesakitan. Mika yang panik mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanku. Ia melukai tangannya lagi dan mencoba meminumkan darahnya padaku. Mungkin ia berfikir kalau darah dari seorang vampir akan dapat menyembuhkanku. Atau mungkin juga ia berfikir untuk mengubahku menjadi vampir.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu melakukan itu, tapi jika kau mengubah Yuu menjadi vampir aku terpaksa membunuh kalian berdua. Lepaskan Yuu dan pergi dari sini, vampir!" Guren mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke leher Mika dan berbicara dengan nada mengancam. Wajahnya seolah menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar akan melaksanakan seluruh perkataannya itu jika Mika tidak melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya Yuu chan akan mati."

"Darah vampirmu tak akan berefek apapun pada Yuu, tapi aku bisa menyembuhkan Yuu. Aku akan menyembuhkannya jika kau pergi dari sini"

"Heh...jadi kau akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja? Kata-kata dari seseorang yang mencoba memanfaatkan Yuu chan tak akan pernah kupercaya."

"Asal tahu saja, aku tidak membunuhmu kali ini karena Yuu hampir mati untuk melindungimu. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya itu, vampir. Jika kau benar-benar menganggap Yuu adalah orang yang berharga , pastinya kau tidak ingin mengubahnya menjadi seekor monster bukan?"

Sepertinya, perkataan Guren berhasil membuat Mika mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan mundur perlahan. "Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku pasti kembali untuk menjemputmu, Yuu chan." Kata Mika sebelum menghilang.

Setelah Mika pergi Guren menggendongku seperti seorang putri dan membawaku pergi dari situ. "Apapun yang kau katakan aku tetap akan membunuh vampir itu. Hubungan kalian sudah putus sejak anak itu berubah menjadi vampir. Kalau selanjutnya kau menghalangiku lagi aku akan mengurungmu di ruang bawah tanah, Yuu."

"Jangan bunuh Mika...Guren bodoh..." Kataku lemah.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubunganmu dengan vampir itu. Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan putriku satu-satunya pada seorang vampir." Kata Guren tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Setelah mendengar kata-katanya itu semua menjadi gelap dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

 **...**

Aku tertidur selama seminggu. Saat terbangun aku melihat anak buah Guren berada di sampingku. Sepertinya Guren memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk bergantian menjagaku. Kamar tempatku dirawat dipenuhi alat penangkal vampir. Saat melihat keluar jendelapun aku melihat beberapa orang pemburu vampir berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit tempatku di rawat. Aku tahu rumah sakit ini. Pemiliknya merupakan pemburu vampir senior sekaligus kenalan Guren. Itu artinya seluruh rumah sakit ini merupakan benteng yang sempurna untuk melindungi diri dari vampir. Aku hampir tak percaya kalau Guren melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mencegah Mika bertemu denganku.

"Sepertinya kamu ini benar-benar putri kesayangan pemimpin. Tapi agak mengejutkan melihat laki-laki itu sampai berbuat sejauh ini untuk menghalau seorang vampir mengambil putri tersayangnya." Kata Hiragi. Gadis berambut ungu ini adalah seorang anak buah Guren yang berusia sama denganku. Selama ini aku jarang melihatnya bersama Guren. Tapi sepertinya ialah orang yang ditugaskan Guren untuk menjagaku. Meski orang yang menjaga ruanganku bergantian, Hiragi adalah orang yang paling sering mengunjungi kamarku.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, mungkin saja Guren hanya tidak ingin merasa kalah?"

Hiragi tertawa jahil setelah mendengar tanggapanku. "Aku meragukan hal itu loh...hihihi..."

"Lu..lupakan soal itu! Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu tahu cara untuk mengembalikan manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir?"

Hiragi terdiam sebentar. "Sejauh yang kutahu tidak ada. Lagipula sejak awal sangat jarang ada manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir. Karena vampir biasa tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Jadi belum ada seorang pun yang meneliti mengenai hal itu."

"Begitu?..." Kataku pelan. Mika berubah menjadi vampir bukan atas keinginannya sendiri. Mika yang sekarang terlihat membenci vampir maupun manusia. Jika saja aku bisa mengembalikan Mika menjadi manusia, mungkin ia bisa hidup seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki seusianya dan berhenti membenci manusia.

"Aku sudah mendengar keseleuruhan ceritamu dari Guren. Lalu apa yang akan kamu laksanakan selanjutnya?"

"Itu sudah pasti bukan? Aku akan menyelamatkan Mika!" Kataku tegas.

Aku ingin memberikan semua yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Musuh ataupun teman aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Mika.

 **...**

Di sebuah rumah tua Mika duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memandangi selembar foto ditangannya. Pandangan matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"Yuu chan...Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini. Aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Setiap detik, setiap menit yang berlalu membuat perasaan itu semakin dalam di hatiku. Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Yuu chan. Meskipun aku harus mati untuk itu."

 **...**


	2. I Want to Protect You

**My Dear Vampire (2)** **.**

 **Pairing :** **Mikaela x Yuu (girl )** **.**

 **Warning :** **Ada unsur kekerasan didalamnya.** **Ceritanya menyimpang dari cerita sesungguhnya.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, malam ini aku memimpikan kenangan yang terbagi-bagi. Kenangan itu pecah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang berkilau. Pecahan kenangan itu merupakan kenangan yang jauh dan rapuh. Kenangan itu membuatku sulit mempercayai manakah dari pecahan-pecahan kenangan tersebut yang merupakan sebuah kenyataan. Di antara pecahan kenangan itu, aku melihat Mika kecil yang tersenyum ceria. Saat aku mencoba menggapainya sekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap gulita dan Mika muncul dihadapanku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Saat Mika mulai berjalan mendekatiku aku bisa melihat matanya yang berubah merah dan gigi taringnya yang tajam, sosok vampir Mika terlihat dengan sangat jelas disana.

Saat menoleh ke belakang Guren menggenggam sebuah pedang dengan tatapan membunuh. "Seorang vampir tak akan pernah hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Mereka hanya memandang manusia sebagai makanan mereka. Semua vampir berfikir begitu, tak terkecuali dengan pemuda vampir itu."

"Mika tidak akan berfikir seperti itu. Dia temanku dan ia berbeda dengan vampir lainnya!" Teriakku menyangkal perkataan Guren.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau ia berbeda? Jika kau menolak membunuhnya sekalipun seluruh pemburu vampir di dunia ini akan memburunya dan membunuhnya. Dan ia tak akan pernah kembali menjadi manusia." Kata Guren lagi.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Mika!"

Guren tersenyum sinis. "Kau masih berfikir bisa menyelamatkannya? Kalau begitu biar kuhancurkan pemikiranmu itu." Setelah berkata begitu Guren bergerak menyerang Mika. Saat hal itu terjadi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, seluruh tubuhku seperti diikat oleh rantai besi yang tidak terlihat. Dan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku melihat Mika terbunuh dan berubah menjadi abu di depan mataku.

Air mataku mengalir deras. "Mikaaaa!"

Gubrak!

Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan panik. "Hei! Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Saat membuka mata aku melihat Hiragi menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Malam ini lagi-lagi aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena mimpi itu.

"Lagi-lagi kamu terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Karena igauanmu itu aku terbangun . Jadi, apa si cengeng yang satu ini memimpikan sang pangerannya lagi?" Kata Hiragi dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku.

"Kalau seseorang bermimpi sambil meneteskan air mata dan memanggil nama seseorang dengan keras itu berarti orang tersebut memimpikan sesuatu yang menyeramkan bukan?"

Aku meraba wajahku. Hiragi benar. Tanpa kusadari aku benar-benar meneteskan airmata. Setiap kali melihat mimpi itu aku selalu menangis. "Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sungguh." Kataku meyakinkankannya.

"Kau tahu, menceritakan kegelisahanmu dapat membantu mengurangi sedikit bebanmu. Walau kurasa kamu bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan kegelisahanmu sih...tapi jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tidak kok. Bukannya aku benci menceritakan kegelisahanku pada orang lain. Hanya saja, kalau aku menyuarakan kegelisahanku, aku merasa akan dihancurkan olehnya."

Hiragi mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Yah...tidak masalah kalau kamu tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Tapi jika ada sesuatu tolong beritahu aku ya. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini aku adalah pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu pemimpin pasti akan memarahiku. Dan satu hal lagi, membuat seseorang khawatir itu tidak baik loh."

"Maaf... sudah membuatmu khawatir. Dan... terimakasih banyak Hiragi." Kataku pelan.

Hiragi tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Sudah 3 minggu lamanya aku berada di rumah sakit ini sejak kejadian itu. Guren sama sekali tidak memperbolehkanku keluar dari kamar sedikitpun. Dinding kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih penuh dengan kertas mantra penghalang warna hitam yang terbuat dari kutukan iblis. Kertas itu ditempel begitu banyak hingga aku lupa kalau dinding kamar ini berwarna putih. Saat melihat keluar jendelapun aku masih melihat beberapa orang pemburu vampir berjaga-jaga. Hiragi juga senantiasa ditugaskan berada disisiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Guren melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya karena seorang vampir. Tapi hal yang paling kukhawatirkan saat ini adalah jika para pasukan Guren berhasil menemukan Mika dan membunuhnya. Aku tidak ingin sampai mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan.

"Mengigau malam-malam begini. Setidaknya ketika tidur cobalah untuk bersikap tenang. Kalau begini caranya tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau menikahimu di masa depan." Kata Guren. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, menggaruk kepala sambil menguap. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri disana, suara langkah dan hawa keberadaannya sama sekali tidak kurasakan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurungku di rumah sakit ini, Guren?" Tanyaku sinis.

Guren menatapku tak senang. "Sampai kau membenarkan isi kepalamu dan melupakan pemuda vampir itu anak bodoh! Roman percintaan antara vampir dan manusia tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini!"

"Mika bukan kekasihku! Dia temanku Guren bodoh!" Protesku.

Brakk! Guren memukul pintu dengan keras. "Kau sebut dia teman?! Ternyata bukan hanya kelakuanmu sebagai perempuan yang gagal, tapi instingmu sebagai perempuan juga nol! Lagipula selama beberapa hari ini kau terus memanggil namanya ketika tidur. Itu artinya kau cukup menyukainya bukan?!"

"Aku menyukai Mika sebagai teman! Kalaupun aku memang menyukai Mika itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bukan?! Selama ini kau selalu saja mengejekku karena menunggu kepulangan Mika. Dan ketika dia pulang kau malah ingin membunuhnya. Jangan ikut campur urusanku Guren bodoh!"

"Mana ada orangtua yang tenang-tenang saja melihat anak perempuannya dibawa oleh seorang vampir?! Apa kau lupa betapa berbahayanya seorang vampir?!"

"Mika bukan vampir seperti itu! Dia temanku, ia tidak akan menyakitiku! Dan lagi, kau bukan ayah kandungku. Apa pedulimu?!"

Plakk! Guren menamparku. "Sudah kubilang kan. Dinginkan kepalamu!" Teriaknya geram. Aku tertunduk. Karena emosi aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Meski egois, galak, dan kasar Guren adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangan padaku ketika aku menjadi sebatang kara. Tak sepantasnya aku berkata begitu kepada orang yang sudah mau membesarkanku sebagai anaknya.

"Maaf..."

Guren menghampiriku. "Dengar, selama beberapa minggu semenjak kau dirawat di rumah sakit ini pasukanku sudah membunuh sekitar 20 vampir yang mencoba menyerang daerah ini. Apa kau yakin kalau pemuda vampirmu yang berharga itu berbeda dengan vampir lainnya? Apa kau yakin kalau pemuda itu bukanlah pemimpin para vampir itu?" Saat mendengar hal itu aku terdiam membisu, tak lagi bisa membalas perkataan Guren.

Guren melengos. "Kau ingin menjadi pemburu vampir bukan? Apa kau lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu? Bukankah kau ingin membalas dendam kepada vampir yang menyerang keluargamu?"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan guren. Tapi aku tetap mencoba bersikap tegar. "Aku tahu! Tidak mungkin aku melupakan hal itu begitu saja karena selama ini aku hanya hidup untuk itu. Tapi... Bagiku...Mika adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga. Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari kenangan masa kecilku. Tidak mungkin aku sanggup membunuhnya bukan?"

"Kenangan hanya sebuah kenangan. Mika yang kau kenal hanya ada dalam ingatanmu. Mika yang kau lihat saat ini hanyalah seorang vampir yang menyerupai dirinya."

"Itu tidak benar. Teman ataupun musuh Mika tetaplah Mika!"

Mendengar perkataanku yang tetap bersikeras membela Mika membuat Guren semakin geram. "Terserah kau saja anak bodoh!" Ucapnya kasar.

"Hanya untuk mengurung anak perempuannya pimpinan pemburu vampir Ichinose Guren yang terkenal menggunakan prajurit sebanyak ini dan menyalah gunakan kekuasaannya. Kalau hal ini terus terjadi pihak pusat pasti akan mulai mempertanyakan tindakanmu dan nama hebat Ichinose Guren akan tercoreng. Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau hal itu hal yang konyol? Bukan begitu, pimpinan Ichinose Guren?" Kata Hiragi dengan nada mengejek. Meskipun melihat kami berdua bertengkar hebat, Hiragi tidak berkata apapun ataupun mencoba melerai kami sedari tadi. Ia hanya diam mengawasi keadaan. Entah karena ia sangat berhati-hati dengan tindakannya atau berpikir kalau ia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran kami, aku tidak tahu. Beberapa minggu saja tidak cukup bagiku untuk bisa mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hiragi.

Guren nampak kesal setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Namun sepertinya ia sedikit mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Hiragi memang benar. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan rencana lain selain ini. Kau pikir aku ini siapa, bocah? Dasar bawahan kurang ajar!"

"Oh begitu...teganya kau berbicara begitu pada bawahanmu yang manis ini." Kata Hiragi santai. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang berbicara dengan lancang seperti itu dengan Guren. Sejauh pengetahuanku, saat ini Hiragi adalah satu-satunya bawahan Guren yang berani berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Mati saja sana!"

Hiragi tertawa. "Nanti menyesal loh hihihi..." Aku benar-benar terkesan dengan sikap dan sifat gadis yang satu ini.

"Beberapa hari lagi kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini, Yuu. Karena itu bersiap-siaplah." Perintah Guren.

"Aku bisa pulang kerumah beberapa hari lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak tidak..Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kembali ke area musuh. Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini kau akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah barumu. Kau akan memasuki kelas pemburu vampir agar bisa memperoleh senjata iblis dan izin resmi sebagai pemburu vampir."

"Pindah sekolah? Di saat begini?!"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi pemburu vampir profesional? Atau jangan-jangan kau khawatir tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda vampir itu lagi?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya..."

Guren mencengkram kerah bajuku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak bodoh sepertimu. Tapi jangan pernah berfikir untuk melarikan diri. Kalau kau melarikan diri aku akan mengirim seluruh pasukanku untuk mencari pemuda vampirmu itu dan membunuhnya. Kalau kau memang menyukainya lebih baik kau pikirkan baik-baik seluruh tindakanmu."

Aku melepaskan cengkraman Guren dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Jangan bunuh Mika, Guren bodoh. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri, jadi jangan lakukan itu." Kataku memohon. Sekuat apapun Mika ia tidak akan mampu melawan ribuan pemburu vampir profesional seorang diri. Jika Guren mengirim seluruh pasukannya besar kemungkinan Mika akan terbunuh. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Guren tertawa licik. "Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti. Akan kuberitahu kau satu hal lagi. Sekolah yang akan kau masuki ini bukan sekolah biasa. Semua staff pengajar disana adalah pemburu vampir. Bahkan para penjaga dan pegawai biasanyapun dibekali dengan kemampuan membunuh vampir. Mulai minggu depan akupun akan mengajar disana sebagai guru. Sekuat apapun pemuda vampir kesayanganmu itu, ia tak akan bisa menerobos ke dalam sekolah itu. Jadi mulailah belajar untuk melupakan pemuda vampirmu itu."

 **...**

Keesokan harinya ketika aku terbangun, hal yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku adalah perkataan Guren. Setelah aku memasuki sekolah itu aku mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bertemu Mika. Jika aku memaksakan diri dan melarikan diri dari sini, Guren akan membunuh Mika. Untuk mencegah hal itu mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti perkataan guren. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini sampai aku menemukan cara lain untuk mengembalikan Mika menjadi manusia.

Aku memeluk bantal era-erat, membenamkan wajahku di bantal. Begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dadaku. Sejujurnya aku bingung harus berbuat bagaimana. Jika boleh meminta, aku ingin semuanya berakhir bahagia. Aku ingin Mika dan Guren berdamai. Aku ingin bisa berkata kalau semua situasi buruk yang kualami saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Walau aku tahu dunia ini tak semanis itu, di sudut hatiku aku tetap percaya kalau kemungkinan itu ada.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Mika terbayang di benakku. Aku sangat mengkhawtirkannya. Aku terlalu senang dapat bertemu kembali dengannya sampai sulit mempercayai kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperi ini. "Mika...Aku ingin bertemu denganmu...Aku merindukanmu..." Ucapku lirih.

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. "Permisi. Apa kamar si cengeng ada disini?"

"Hiragi..." Hiragi berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum usil seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya memang disini ya. Selamat pagi Yuu." Kata Hiragi sambil melangkah masuk.

"Kenapa kau ada disini sepagi ini? Bukankah saat pagi hari akan ada orang yang menggantikanmu berjaga?"

"Hari ini aku meminta pergantian jadwal penjaga. Jadi untuk hari ini saja aku akan menemanimu di pagi hari."

"Kenapa? Apa igauanku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Yah...kalau boleh jujur memang mengganggu sih. Karena itu hari ini aku membawakanmu hadiah agar kamu bisa berhenti bermimpi buruk."

"Hadiah?"

Hiragi berkedip. "Tunggu saja." Hiragi meletakkan tangannya ke dinding dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Shikamadoji. Keluarlah."

Tak berapa lama kemudian api berwarna hitam orange keluar dari tangan Hiragi dan mengelilingi seluruh dinding kamar.

"Kutukan iblis?! Hiragi kau..."

Hiragi berbalik dan menatapku sambil memasang pose kemenangan. "Aku berhasil menonaktifkan penghalang untuk sementara waktu. Tenang saja, meski dibilang menonaktifkan aku hanya melapisi penghalang lama dengan penghalang baru yang kubuat. Jadi pemilik asli penghalang di kamar ini tak akan menyadari kalau penghalangnya di kacaukan."

"Mustahil! Orang yang memasang penghalang itu adalah Guren! Mana mungkin kekuatanmu bisa..."

Hiragi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "1 jam."

"Eh?"

"Itu batas maksimal bagiku untuk menonaktifkan penghalang milik Guren. Cukup lama bukan? Setidaknya dalam jangka waktu itu kalian bisa berbicara banyak hal."

"Kalian?"

"Kembali ke hadiah yang kubawa. Kamu sudah boleh masuk pangeran." Panggil Hiragi. Setelah itu pintu kamar rawatku terbuka. Dan orang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah pemuda dengan berpakaian ala perawat laki-laki, berambut hitam, dan berkacamata. Namun wajah pemuda itu adalah wajah yang sangat kukenal dan kurindukan. Aku mengenalinya dalam waktu sekejab.

"Mika!" Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan berlari memeluk Mika.

Mika membalas pelukanku. "Yuu chan! Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja. Apa lukamu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Mika. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Mika? Apa kau menghajar para penjaga lagi? Kalau benar begitu cepat sembunyi! Jika Guren menemukanmu ia akan membunuhmu!" Kataku panik.

Hiragi menepuk pundakku. "Ehem! Tuan putri, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang membawa pangeranmu kesini. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku bertindak sembarangan bukan? Karena itu lebih baik kalian berdua tenang dan berbincang dengan santai. Tapi ingat, waktunya satu jam. Aku akan berjaga di depan pintu kalau-kalau ada yang datang. Nikmati waktu kalian." Kata Hiragi sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

"Kenapa Hiragi bisa mengenalmu Mika?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu datang menemuiku ke rumah lamamu dan mengatakan akan mempertemukanku denganmu."

"Bagaimana Hiragi bisa tahu kalau kau berada di rumah itu?!"

Mika berfikir sejenak. "Entahlah..."

Aku dan Mika saling berpandangan. Saat ini aku yakin kami berdua memikirkan hal yang sama tentang Hiragi. Gadis yang menakutkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuu chan. Tadi aku mendengar kalau kamu berkata ingin bertemu denganku. Bukan makhsudku menguping, hanya saja..."

Tak kusangka Mika mendengar perkataanku tadi. Benar-benar memalukan. "Kau bicara apa?! Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!" Kataku panik.

"Tapi..."

"Kau salah dengar!"

"..." Mika menatapku tanpa berbicara apapun. Salah dengar? Mustahil! Pendengaran vampir berkali-kali lipat lebih bagus dari manusia biasa. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat itu. Alasan apapun yang kukatakan tak akan bisa melepaskanku dari hal ini.

Aku menutup telinga, menyerah. "Ah! Aku mengaku! Aku memang mengatakannya! Aku mengtakannya! Maaf kalau membuatmu mendengar hal yang memalukan."

Mika menarik kedua tangan yang menutupi telingaku dan tersenyum senang. "Kenapa kamu menyebut hal seperti itu sebagi hal yang memalukan? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu Yuu chan. Bukankah perasaan kita sama? Jadi tidak alasan untuk menyebut hal ini sebagai hal yang memalukan."

Mendengar perkataan dan melihat senyuman Mika membuat wajahku terasa panas. Aku merasa sangat senang. "Oh iya. Mika, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Yuu chan. Daripada aku Yuu chan lebih..." Mika menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut. Ia menatap ke arah bahuku dengan tatapan sedih. Dari tatapan itu aku bisa tahu kalau Mika pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena luka ini. Aku yakin itu, karena begitulah sifat Mika. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika meilhat musibah yang menimpa orang lain terjadi di depan matanya.

"Mika. Saat ini aku sudah lebih kuat dari aku yang dahulu. Aku sudah belajar bagaimana cara agar aku dapat bertarung dengan pedangku. Aku memang belum cukup kuat, tapi setidaknya aku yakin kalau aku mulai bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Karena itu..." Aku terdiam melihat Mika yang menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sedih.

Hentikan...Jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi. Jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu, Mika... Kalau saja, aku mempunyai kekuatan lebih...Kalau saja aku cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan segala bahaya dan menyelamatkan Mika seorang diri. Aku pasti tidak akan membuat siapapun merasa sedih. Kalau aku benar-benar memiliki kekuatan itu, apa Mika akan tertawa seperti saat itu lagi? Sama seperti tawa dan senyuman yang kulihat di pecahan kenangan dalam mimpi itu.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah lagi. Tindakanku sebelumnya begitu ceroboh hingga menyebabkan Yuu chan terluka seperti ini." Kata Mika. Wajahnya sangat serius dan tegang.

"Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu Mika. Kau tidak usah merasa bertanggung jawab atas setiap luka yang menimpaku. Semua luka ini adalah lukaku sendiri. Luka ini kudapat karena kesalahanku sendiri."

Mika mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan memelukku erat. "Kata-katamu konyol Yuu chan. Yuu chan teramat beharga bagiku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berfikir seperti itu?"

"Mika bodoh...Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu..."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku merasa sangat kesal karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Mulai sekarang aku akan bergerak lebih hati-hati. Kalau hanya melarikan diri berdua begitu saja seluruh pemburu vampir di dunia ini akan memburu kita berdua dan kita tak akan pernah hidup damai. Karena itu aku akan merencanakan rencana yang lainnya. Tapi rencana itu memakan waktu yang lama. Aku harap kau mau menungguku."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau ini bicara apa? Sebelum ini aku sudah menunggumu selama 8 tahun. Bagiku kau adalah temanku yang sangat berharga. Aku selalu percaya kalau kau akan selalu menepati janjimu padaku."

"Sangat senang mengetahui kalau kamu selalu mempercayaiku, Yuu chan. Hanya saja..." Mika membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukanku sambil melengos. "Hei Yuu chan. Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Soal luka lagi? Kan sudah kubilang..."

"Bukan. Bukan soal itu." Sanggah Mika.

"Kalau begitu soal apa?" Tanyaku polos.

Mika terdiam. Ia nampak ragu akan berbicara atau tidak. "Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan marah."

"Kenapa begitu? Tapi baiklah. Aku janji."

Mika melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua pundakku dan menatapku dengan wajah super serius. "Saat ini aku akan berkata jujur padamu Yuu chan. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman!"

Ctarr! Setelah mendengar perkataan Mika petir seolah datang menyambar kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata hanya aku saja yang berfikir kalau kami adalah teman yang saling menyayangi. Mungkin selama ini Mika hanya menganggapku sebagai salah satu orang yang kebetulan dikenalnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku sakit. "Eh...? Ja...jadi...bagi Mika aku hanyalah seseorang yang kebetulan dikenal...?" Kataku sambil terbata-bata. Tangan dan bibirku bergetar, berusaha menahan perasaan terkejut dan kecewa yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku

Mika nampak terkejut melihat reaksiku. "Yuu chan?! Kenapa kamu gemetar begitu?! Bukan itu makhsudku!"

"Jadi bagi Mika aku ini apa?"

Wajah Mika merah padam. Ia menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Kamu benar-benar tidak peka Yuu chan."

"Kalau kau tidak bilang aku tak akan tahu. Kalau aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang salah lebih baik kau katakan dengan sejujurnya. Yang penting jangan benci aku, Mika."

Mika memelukku lagi, kali ini dengan wajah merah merona. "Apa itu? Jangan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal semanis itu. Kau curang Yuu chan..."

"Eh? Mika?"

"Kamu harus tahu. Bagiku, kamu adalah orangku satu-satunya."

"Orangku satu-satunya?"

"Singkatnya. Aku percaya kalau Yuu chan adalah orang yang ditakdirkan tuhan untuk kucintai dan mencintaiku. Dan itu berarti kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Kamu tidak suka bila aku berfikir begitu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Kata-kata Guren terbayang di benakku. Kami memang bukan teman. Kami lebih dari itu. Kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Aku selalu berfikir kalau kami berdua adalah teman karena aku pikir Mika memandangku begitu. Aku tidak ingin Mika membenciku karena berharap hubungan kami lebih dari itu. Tapi jika Mika mengganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangannya. "Tidak mungkin aku tidak suka kan? Jika itu artinya aku bisa bersama Mika seumur hidupku aku tidak keberatan menjadi teman ataupun kekasih."

"Yuu chan..." Mika tersenyum sangat senang. Senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman yang kulihat ketika masa kanak-kanak kami. Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi. Kami berpelukan sangat erat. Seolah-olah kami berharap kalau kami bisa selalu bersama seperti ini selamanya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat saat kami bersama. Gorden kamar tersibak, membawa semilir angin pagi yang sejuk, hembusan angin pagi itu mengiringi kebersamaan kami berdua.

Beberapa lama kemudian Hiragi masuk dan memberitahu kami sudah saatnya untuk berpisah. "Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu kebersamaan kalian. Tapi penghalang buatanku sudah sampai batasnya. Sebentar lagi penghalang itu akan menghilang. Nah pangeran, cepat pergi dari sini. Aku akan segera mengaktifkan kembali penghalangnya."

Mika mengangguk, memberikan kecupan perpisahan di keningku, dan berlari ke arah jendela. "Yuu chan aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu, Mika. Para pemburu vampir itu selalu berjaga di bawah bergantian. Kau akan melarikan diri dari rumah sakit ini lewat jendela?!" Tanyaku kaget.

"Tapi Hiragi menginstruksikan seperti itu."

Aku menoleh ke arah Hiragi. "Hiragi?"

Hiragi tersenyum bangga. Ia memegang sesuatu berbentuk seperti tombol ditangannya. "Dengan ini para pemburu vampir itu akan pergi dari tempatnya berjaga. Hihihi.." Kemudian Hiragi menekan tombol itu dengan mantap dan tak berapa lama kemudian...

Boom! Suara ledakan yang dahsyat terdengar. Arah suara ledakannya berasal dari depan rumah sakit. "Hiragi?" Tanyaku dengan berkeringat dingin.

Hiragi tertawa santai. "Tenang saja hihihi. Aku sudah memastikan tidak akan ada yang terluka. Tidak perlu cemas. Nah pangeran cepat pergi dari sini sebelum si penyihir jahat datang." Hiragi mendorong Mika bergegas pergi melalui jendela.

Aku memandang kepergian Mika dari jendela. Memastikan ia benar-benar berhasil melewai pagar batas rumah sakit dengan selamat. Dan betapa leganya aku saat melihat Mika berhasil melewati pagar batas rumah sakit dan menghilang dintara pepohonan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan berikutnya?" Tanya Hiragi penasaran.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas Mika berkata padaku untuk menyerahkan segalanya padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Mika rencanakan, tapi aku percaya padanya."

"Begitu? Ngomong-ngomong tuan putri, apa anda senang?" Tanya Hiragi.

Aku menatap Hiragi dengan penuh haru. "Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Tapi terimakasih banyak Hiragi."

"Shinoa."

"Shinoa?"

"Aku membantumu karena aku pikir kamu anak yang menarik dan aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Kata Hiragi.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Mohon bantuanmu Shinoa!"

"Aku juga, Yuu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa di depan Mika kamu memasang kepribadian polos seperti itu? Daya tarik baru? Atau karena Mika menyukai gadis polos?"

Wajaku memerah lagi. "Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja!"

Shinoa menyeringai jahil. "Heh... jadi, jika Mika ada disisimu kamu merasa aman untuk menunjukkan sifat aslimu? Yuu kecil pasti sangat manis yah. Mika sangat beruntung bisa melihatnya."

"Shinoa!"

Meski saling ejek, pagi itu kami tertawa bersama dengan riang. Selain bisa bertemu Mika. Hari ini aku mendapat seorang teman yang luar biasa. Setelah beberapa hari hari sedih datang terus menerus hari baik ini akhirnya tiba juga. Posisi matahari yang terus bergerak, jarum jam yang terus berputar seolah menandakan kalau waktu masih terus berjalan, dan cerita kehidupan kamipun masih terus berlanjut.

 **...**

Saat pergi menuju sekolah barumu, seseorang biasanya datang pada pagi hari dengan orang tuanya ataupun seorang diri, dan seluruh murid akan memperhatikanmu karena statusmu sebagai anak pindahan atau karena seragammu yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.. Tapi yang sedang kualami sekarang sangat jauh berbeda. Ayahku mengantarku ke sekolah pada malam hari dengan mengendarai mobil yang biasa dipakai menjelajah daerah hutan-hutan. Jalan yang kami laluipun sangat sesuai dengan mobil yang kami kendarai. Shinoa duduk dibelakang dengan ekspresi datar seolah sudah menduga kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Sementara Guren duduk di kursi mengemudi dengan ekspresi wajah yang berapi-rapi. Guren mengemudi dengan penuh semangat melewati medan yang penuh hambatan.

Melewati medan yang tidak biasa membuat mobil berguncang ke sana kemari. Meski sudah memakai sabuk pengaman, guncangan yang terjadi cukup membuat siapapun yang ada di dalam mobil ini merasa ngeri dan mual. Dan sepertinya sang pengemudi justru bersenang-senang dengan hal ini. "Guren! Kenapa kita harus repot-repot berangkat malam-malam mengendarai mobil tidak biasa ini, melewati jalan tidak biasa, dan berangkat pada waktu yang tidak biasa ini? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" Runtukku.

"Saat malam hari para pemburu vampir yang bekerja di sekolahmu itu pergi berpatroli ke daerah sekitar sini. Jadi malam hari akan lebih aman dari vampir." Jawab Guren santai. Aku bisa melihat klau 100 persen kata-katanya barusan hanya alasannya saja.

"Lupakan soal vampir! Kenapa kau memilih jalan semacam ini?!"

Guren meyeringai. "Itu sudah pasti karena yang begini lebih menarikkk!" Jawab Guren dengan penuh semangat. Setelah itu kami menguji keberanian, atau lebih tepatnya menguji kesabaran melewati medan yang berbahaya dengan bergantung pada kemampuan mengemudi Guren yang brutal.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Setelah menyusuri jalan yang penuh rintangan, kami akhirnya tiba di jalan setapak yang berliku-liku. Bukan jalan yang bisa dilewati dengan santai memang, tapi setidaknya kali ini kami bisa sedikit tenang karena di jalan ini mobil kami tidak akan tiba-tiba menlompat atau terbalik.

Aku menyandarkan diri ke kursi. Saat ini kami berada dalam kegelapan sempurna karena awan yang terus bergerak meyembunyikan bulan. Guren berkata kalau kami hampir sampai. Ketika bulan mulai menampakkan cahayanya, sebuah bangunan puri tua mulai terlihat. Puri itu terletak di atas bukit yang dikelilingi hutan kayu hitam yang lebat.

Tak memakan waktu lama kami sudah sampai di depan puri itu. Dari jendela-jendelanya yang hitam dan tinggi-tinggi tak tampak secercah cahayapun. Dan benteng-bentengnya yang sudah rusak menyerupai garis bergerigi, menjulang tinggi kelangit yang bermandikan cahaya bulan.

Aku melompat turun dari mobil. Saat kami sampai disana sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul di halaman depan puri. Kegelapan membuatku tak bisa mengetahui berapa jumlah orang yang berkumpul disana. Anehnya, meski disana sangat gelap tak satupun orang yang mencoba menyalakan alat penerangan. Karena kupikir ini hal yang disengaja, aku mengurungkan niatku menyalakan senter yang kubawa.

"Yuu, sebentar lagi ujian akan segera dimulai. Bersiaplah." Kata Guren. Ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan dan menghilang.

"Ujian apa? Aku tidak mempersiapkan diri sama sekali. Tunggu, Guren!"

Shinoa menepuk pundakku. "Tenang saja. Anak perempuan Ichinose Guren yang terkenal pasti bisa melewati ujian ini dengan mudah. Aku berani bilang begitu karena ujian ini bukan ujian yang memerlukan otak."

"Tunggu, kau ini ingin menenangkanku atau menjatuhkanku. Kata-katamu barusan seperti mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh."

"Memang benar kan?"

"Shinoa!"

Shinoa tertawa kecil. "Sst...Lihat. Ujian akan segera dimulai." Shinoa menunjuk ke arah depan. Satu persatu obor menyala, memperlihatkan pemandangan sesungguhnya dari tempat itu.

Di sekitarku banyak anak seusiaku yang mengenakan seragam yang sama. Sepertinya seragam itu adalah seragam sekolah ini. Hanya aku dan Shinoa yang memakai seragam berbeda. Muka anak-anak itu memancarkan ekspresi tegang seolah menanti hal besar yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Selamat datang! Aku Ichinose Guren. Pembimbing kelas khusus para calon pemburu vampir. Sebelum kalian bisa menjadi salah satu dari anggota kelas ini kalian harus melewati ujian terlebih dahulu. Aku benci hal yang merepotkan. Karena itu aku akan langsung menguji kemampuan kalian saat ini juga. Dengar! Kalau ada yang mati pada ujian awal ini itu adalah kesalahan mereka sendiri karena kurang berlatih. Salahkan diri kalian sendiri." Kata Guren dengan suara keras.

Guren mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengaktifkan kutukan iblis miliknya. Yang berbeda dari biasanya, Guren menyebarkan aura kutukan iblisnya ke seluruh tempat itu hingga membuat sekeliling kami berubah menjadi gelap gulita kembali karena tertutup oleh aura kutukan iblis miliknya. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal itu karena menurutku melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya membuang energi saja. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku langsung mengerti alasannya.

Satu persatu murid disana jatuh pingsan. Beberapa mencoba bertahan meskipun pada akhirnya tumbang juga. Orang dewasa yang berada di sekitar kami memegang semacam kertas yang mengeluarkan cahaya di kegelapan itu, sepertinya itu kertas penangkal iblis. Dan dalam beberapa menit berikutnya, hanya beberapa siswa yang mampu berdiri di tempat itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda berkacamata yang berdiri sambil memegangi dadanya, nafasnya terdengar tidak berauran dan sepertinya dia agak kepayahan. Selain itu juga ada pemuda berambut coklat dengan rambut sepanjang telinga dan wajah polos. Sangat terlihat kalau ia kebingungan melihat orang di sekitarnya tumbang. Selain kedua pemuda itu, hanya aku dan Shinoa yang masih berdiri.

Guren tersenyum, agak mengejek. "Hanya orang yang masih mampu berdiri yang akan masuk ke kelas khusus. Bagi yang masih memiliki kesadaran, mereka masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi pemilik senjata iblis. Berlatihlah lagi dan kembali mencoba tahun depan. Bagi kalian yang tidak memiliki ketahanan sama sekali terhadap kutukan iblis kalian masih dapat menjadi pemburu vampir meski kekuatan kalian hanya bisa membunuh vampir biasa. Memang mengecewakan. Tapi ingat, kekuatan kalian tetap dibutuhkan disana." Untuk ukuran orang yang biasa berkata kejam. Kata-kata Guren tadi sangatlah baik hati. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Kepada seluruh murid yang berhasil melalui tes ini ikut aku." Perintahnya.

Tanpa sempat berkenalan satu sama lain kami mengikuti Guren dari belakang, ia membawa kami ke depan pintu masuk puri. Pintu puri itu merupakan sebuah pintu besar dari kayu yang sudah cukup tua. Pintu itu dihiasi paku-paku besi yang besar dan berada dalam kerangka pintu dari batu yang kokoh. Dalam cahaya samar aku dapat melihat batu-batu itu diukir, namun sepertinya ukiran-ukiran tersebut telah memudar karena dimakan oleh waktu dan cuaca.

Guren berbalik menghadap kami sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah kami seolah mengancam. "Saat kalian memasuki puri ini, kalian tak akan bisa kembali kecuali kalian sudah menjadi pemburu vampir yang hebat. Kalau masih ada diantara kalian yang merasa takut aku akan memberi kalian kesempatan terakhir untuk mundur." Kata Guren tegas. Kali ini ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Menjadi seorang pemburu vampir yang memegang senjata iblis bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kau akan berhadapan dengan banyak rintangan dan penderitaan di masa depan. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau nyawamu adalah taruhan terbesar dalam melaksanakan pekerjaan ini.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah Shinoa ia tersenyum seperti biasa seolah berusaha menguatkanku. Aku membalas senyumnya dan berbisik. "Sebelum ini, aku ingin menjadi pemburu vampir karena ingin membalaskan dendam keluargaku dan aku hidup hanya untuk itu. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin menjadi pemburu vampir untuk melindungi hal berharga yang kumiliki saat ini. Aku merasa kalau aku akan menemukan jalan untuk menyelamatkan Mika jika aku melalui jalan ini. Bagaimana denganmu Shinoa?"

"Memang, kalau kamu sudah menjadi pemburu vampir profesional kamu akan lebih mudah bergerak sesuka hatimu dan memperoleh informasi dengan mudah. Semakin terkenal dirimu di antara pemburu vampir maka semakin mudah pula kamu melaksanakan niatmu itu. Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus ketika bergabung dengan pasukan pemburu vampir. Jadi aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Terimakasih, Shinoa." Kataku.

Aku berjalan ke depan, memegang gagang pintu puri dan mencoba membukanya. Saat kau tersesat dan harus melalui jalan yang sempit dan gelap, jalan itu tak akan bisa dilalui hanya dengan berpegangan pada mimpi atau permohonan. Kita harus mencoba melangkah ke depan untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Karena itu, saat ini aku berdiri di depan pintu puri ini, membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam puri. Ada batas dimana kita bisa berusaha dalam menggapai sesuatu, tapi kalau kita tidak pernah mencobanya kita tak akan pernah tahu kemana jalan ini akan berakhir.

 **...**

Tengah malam, kediaman Hiragi Shinya. Mika berjalan sendirian di lorong rumah itu dengan langkah pelan. Dengan membawa pedangnya ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja di rumah bergaya eropa itu, tempat dimana sang pemilik rumah berada.

"Mati kau, Vampir!"

Trang! Seorang pemburu vampir yang menjaga kediaman itu menyerang Mika tiba-tiba. Mika bergerak menangkis serangan sang pemburu dengan pedangnya, bergerak cepat ke belakang pemburu vampir itu, dan memukul lehernya. Dalam hitungan detik, pemburu vampir itu tumbang. Mika berhasil melumpuhkannya sementara waktu. Mika mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama lagi seseorang pasti akan menemukan tubuh pemburu vampir itu dan mengirimkan sinyal darurat. Ia harus segera menemukan sang pemilik rumah sebelum puluhan pemburu vampir mulai menyerangnya.

Malam itu Mika menyusup sendirian ke kediaman mayor jendral Hiragi Shinya. Dengan berbekal informasi yang didapatkannya dari Hiragi Shinoa Mika berhasil menyusup ke rumah itu tanpa harus melawan puluhan pasukan pemburu vampir. Pemburu vampir yang menyerangnya barusan adalah satu-satunya penjaga yang di temuinya. Dan sepertinya penjaga tersebut belum mengirimkan silnyal darurat karena rumah itu masih berada dalam keadaan tenang. Demi melancarkan negosiasi Mika tidak bisa membunuh seorang pemburu vampir satu orangpun meski mereka mencoba menyerang dirinya.

Mika tiba di depan ruangan berpintu emas berukuran besar. Ia memasang pose siaga dan memasuki ruangan itu secara hati-hati. Penerangan di ruangan itu tidak menyala. Mika mulai merasakan perasaan buruk disana. Perlahan Mika melangkah ke depan dan mendapati secercah cahaya dari salah satu meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang berukuran sangat luas itu. Di kursi meja itu, mayor jendral Hiragi Shinya duduk dengan santai dengan jenderal Hiragi Kureto yang berdiri disampingnya. Hiragi Shinya memandang Mika dengan ekspresi datar seolah telah menduga kalau Mika memang akan datang menemuinya.

Mika menghentikan langkahnya. "Hiragi Shinya. Aku datang untuk berbicara denganmu." Kata Mika.

"Jangan mencoba mendekat lebih dari itu, vampir." Tak lama sesudah Hiragi Shinya menyelesaikan ucapannya penerangan di ruangan itu menyala dan pemandangan di seluruh ruangan itu kini dapat terlihat dengan kelas. Dan pemandangan yang ada di ruangan itu mulai membuat perasaan Mika semakin tegang. Puluhan pemburu vampir sudah berada di pojok seluruh ruangan, mengarahkan senjata pada Mika, dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerangnya.

Firasat buruk Mika menjadi kenyataan. Mika membuang pedangnya untuk meyakinkan para pemburu vampir itu kalau ia tidak memiliki niat untuk menyerang."Aku datang untuk bernegosiasi denganmu. Hiragi Shinya." Kata Mika lagi. Mika melemparkan sepucuk surat ke meja di mana mayor jendral Hiragi Shinya duduk.

"Aku harus memberimu pujian karena menjadi satu-satunya vampir yang berhasil menyusup sejauh ini ke rumahku. Tak hanya itu saja, seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menyangka kalau seorang vampir akan datang bernegosiasi denganku. Apa tujuanmu bernegosiasi denganku, vampir muda?" Kata Hiragi Shinya.

"Kalau anda membaca surat itu maka semua tujuanku akan dapat anda mengerti." Kata Mika dengan sopan.

Hiragi Shinya mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Semua orang di ruangan itu menanti dalam diam. Menunggu reaksi dan perintah dari Hiragi Shinya. Jika negosiasi ini gagal maka Mika harus melawan puluhan pemburu vampir yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan jika itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumah itu dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

###

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Karena saya masih pemula kalau ada komentar atau saran perbaikan akan sangat saya hargai.

Review, please...

Sampa jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya.

Terimakasih.


	3. New friends

**My Dear Vampire (3)** **.**

 **Pairing :** **Mikaela x Yuu (girl )** **.**

 **Warning :** **Ada unsur kekerasan didalamnya.** **Ceritanya menyimpang dari cerita sesungguhnya.**

 **Enjoy**

Aku tak percaya ini.

"Ichinose Yuu! Apa kau sadar kalau pelajaran masih berlangsung?! Apa yang kau lamunkan dari tadi hah?! Ikuti pembelajaran dengan baik!" Teriak guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

Aku melengos dengan malas. Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak dilaksanakannya tes itu dan belum satupun kegiatan pelatihan untuk menjadi pemburu vampir dimulai. Yang lebih mengecewakan. Saat aku sudah menyiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk menjadi pemburu vampir aku malah harus terjebak dalam mengikuti pelajaran di kelas biasa ini. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku terjebak dalam situasi ini semuanya berawal dari kejadian 2 minggu lalu.

Meskipun lulus ujian masuk Guren menendangku keluar dari puri tempat kelas khusus berada seketika saat aku mencoba memasuki ruang kelas di puri itu. Aku yang tidak terima dengan perlakuannya berusaha menyerang balik, tapi Guren dengan tenaga monsternya mengalahkanku seketika dan membuatku tak berkutik. Seluruh staff pengajar dan anak buah Guren yang berada di tempat itu melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Aku tahu mereka berniat menghentikan Guren menendang putrinya sendiri. Tapi pandangan mata super seram Guren yang mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menyingkir membuat semua orang mundur.

Sesaat sebelum benar-benar terkapar aku mendengar Shinoa berbicara sesuatu. "Jadi karena itu Yuu tumbuh menjadi gadis seperti ini. Menarik." Katanya santai. Lagi-lagi ia mendiamkan perkelahian yang terjadi di depannya karena menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu hal yang menarik.

Guren berjalan menerobos kerumunan pengajar dan peserta lainnya dengan santai. Saat aku terhempas ke lantai dan tidak mampu bergerak lagi karena kesakitan ia mengangkatku seperti karung dan membawaku menjauh dari puri. "Karena kau bodoh aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi. Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu masuk ke kelas khusus sebelum kau belajar bagaimana cara berteman dengan orang lain." Kata Guren sambil tersenyum licik seperti biasa.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah aku sudah memenuhi persyaratan itu?! Aku punya Shinoa." Protesku.

Guren memicingkan mata dan menatapku dengan pandangan mata curiga. "Kau tidak menyebutkan pemuda vampir itu sebagai temanmu lagi. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu mengakuinya sebagai pacarmu?! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Yuu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Guren tidak boleh sampai tahu kalau aku sempat bertemu dengan Mika secara rahasia. Tidak boleh. Jika ia tahu selesai sudah. "Kau ini bicara apa Guren? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata kalau kau tidak akan pernah memasukkan Mika dalam hiunganmu? Karena itu aku aku menyebutkan nama lain, itu saja." Kataku memberi alasan.

Meskipun masih tampak curiga Guren tidak bertanya hal apapun lebih jauh. "Shinoa juga diluar hitungan. Berhasil mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga sendiri bukan hal yang aneh."

"Ha?! Shinoa bukan keluargaku. Apa makhsud perkataanmu Guren bodoh?!"

Guren terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya ia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan. "Tidak tidak...itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Lupakan perkataanku barusan. Yang jelas, gadis itu menyukai segala sesuatu yang unik. Kau bisa berteman dengannya bukan karena kau sudah belajar bagaimana cara berteman, tapi itu pasti karena ia tertarik pada keanehanmu dan menawarkan diri menjadi temanmu. Karena itu kali ini belajarlah mencari teman yang sesungguhnya di kelas biasa." Kata Guren sebelum melemparkanku ke asrama kelas biasa. Dan itu lah akhir dari reka ulang kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ichinose Yuu! Apa kau mendengarkan perkataanku?!" Teriakan guru itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Guru yang memarahiku tampak sangat kesal dengan sikapku. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak peduli meskipun dia marah padaku atau tidak. Setelah melirik ke arah guru itu sebentar aku memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?! Kalau kau masih saja bersikap begitu aku akan menskorsmu, Ichinose Yuu!"

Di skors? Kalau itu terjadi aku akan punya waktu untuk berlatih dan mencari informasi tentang cara mendapatkan senjata kutukan iblis tanpa harus berurusan dengan Guren. Karena senang aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan berteriak. "Di skors? Benarkah? Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan melaksanakan hukuman itu."

Melihat reaksiku yang diluar dugaan, guru itu melemparkan bukunya ke lantai dan wajahnya terlihat lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. "Berdiri di lorong sampai jam pelajaran berakhir Ichinose Yuu!" Teriaknya marah.

"Baik...baik..." Jawabku ogah-ogahan. Aku melangkah keluar dengan niat kabur dari pelajaran dan dari kelas itu. Tapi kemudian handphoneku berdering dan kudapati sebuah pesan dari Shinoa.

 _From: Hiragi Shinoa._

 _Hai, Yuu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kamu tidak membuat masalah di kelas biasa karena saat ini Guren sedang menyuruh anak buahnya mengawasimu. Percaya atau tidak saat ini aku sedang melihatmu yang berniat kabur dari kelas. Aku sarankan agar kamu bekerja sama dan menjadi anak baik supaya hukumanmu tidak diperpanjang. Karena itu urungkan niatmu untuk kabur dan berusahalah untuk mencari teman disana. Itu saja. Dah!_

"Hah?! Yang benar saja?!" Teriakku tak terima. Pada akhirnya. Walau merasa terpaksa, selama sisa waktu jam pelajaran itu aku berdiri di lorong melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan kepadaku.

"Guren dan Shinoa sialan! Ketika hukumanku selesai kalian akan berurusan denganku!" Gerutuku kesal.

Aku berjalan ke di lorong sekolah dengan mood luar biasa buruk. Akademi Sakura, sekolah baruku ini sepertinya diperuntukkan untuk anak orang kaya. Gedung sekolah yang besar dan baru, fasilitas super lengkap, dan penggunaan pajangan mewah yang dapat kau lihat dimana-mana. Pelajaran di sekolah ini juga sangat maju dibandingkan sekolah lamaku. Dengan posisi rangking 10 terbawah yang kudapat di sekolah lamaku membuat kemungkinan untuk bisa mengikuti pelajaran disini menjadi semakin kecil. Tidak ada harapan. Dalam beberapa bulan atau bahkan minggu aku pasti dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Guren mau repot-repot memasukkanku ke sekolah semacam ini. Kalau ia benar-benar ingin aku belajar berteman sekolah ini adalah pilihan terakhir untuk menjadi tempat belajar berteman. Kenapa, karena aku paling lemah jika berurusan dengan tipe orang yang berkepribadian layaknya anak orang kaya. Terutama tipe orang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan ambisius.

Sekarang ini aku berniat ke ruang laboratorium untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Tetapi bagiku, dua minggu belumlah cukup untuk mengingat seluruh jalan dan letak ruangan ini. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi saat ini aku sedang berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri lorong sekolah super mewah yang tiangnya merupakan ukiran batu putih dan berlantaikan keramik. Lupakan soal keindahan lorong ini. Singkat saja, aku sedang tersesat.

"Tolong hentikan!"

"Hei Yoichi! Bisa tidak sih kau melaksanakan perintah kami dengan benar?! Masa begitu saja tidak bisa, dasar bodoh!"

Suara beberapa orang anak laki-laki terdengar dari arah halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah mendengar kalau ada orang lain disana aku segera berlari ke arah sumber suara. Dari kedengarannya sepertinya orang-orang yang ada disana sedang berada di situasi yang kurang mengenakkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi disana, yang jelas aku harus menanyakan jalan untuk bisa pergi ke ruang laboratorium.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" Sebuah teriakan kembali terdengar.

Saat aku sampai ke tempat itu 3 orang anak laki-laki sedang menendang dan menghina seorang anak laki-laki yang terkapar di tanah. Ke 3 anak laki-laki yang sedang asyik menganiaya itu berpakaian acak-acakkan dengan gaya rambut yang tak kalah spektakuler. Wow! Bahkan di sekolah elit seperti ini pun berandalan ketinggalan zaman semacam mereka masih saja ada dan berlagak seperti penguasa sekolah. Setelah dua minggu yang membosankan akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Buak! Aku melompat dan menendang salah satu dari berandalan itu. Saat ini aku memang berada di dalam masa hukuman. Tapi memukul berandalan tak berguna seperti mereka tentu bukanlah suatu pelanggaran bukan? Mereka muncul tepat ketika aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa emosiku. Bila pihak sekolah memanggilku mereka pasti akan menyalahkan pihak berandalan ini. Siapa yang akan percaya seorang gadis menghajar ke 3 anak laki-laki seorang diri?

"Hei para pengecut disana! Maju sini kalau berani! Aku akan meladeni kalian sampai kalian puas!" Kataku sambil memasang pose menantang.

Seperti yang di duga, para berandalan yang tidak punya jiwa kesatria sedikitpun itu bergerak menyerang membabi buta meskipun lawan mereka hanyalah seorang gadis. Aku menghajar ke dua berandalan yang tersisa dengan penuh semangat. Tapi sayangnya pertarungan ini tidak semenarik seperti yang kuduga. Meski bergaya sok para berandalan ini tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang memadai. Hanya dalam beberapa menit aku berhasil membuat mereka tak bisa berdiri lagi. Mengecewakan.

"Cih! Kalian bergaya sok meskipun kalian lemah. Menggelikan!" Marahku. Aku menghampiri anak laki-laki yang menjadi sasaran para berandal itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat seleher itu mendongak dan menatapku. "Aku baik-baik saja Ichinose Yuu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Cukup panggil aku Yuu. Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang memanggilku Ichinose. Bisa berdiri?" Kataku sambil menawarkan bantuan.

"Terimakasih Yuu."

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat. Mata hijau yang besar dan tindak tanduknya yang seperti hewan kecil. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Hm?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat kecewa namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku teman sekelasmu di kelas umum, dan kita sama-sama mengikuti ujian masuk kelas khusus calon pemburu vampir. Namaku Saotome Yoichi, kamu boleh memanggilku Yoichi."

Yoichi? Apa anak ini benar-benar berada di kelasku? Entahlah, aku tak ingat. Tapi kalau ia berkata begitu hal itu mungkin saja benar."Ah! Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah kau memang ada disana. Kalau tidak salah juga kau lulus ujian masuk bukan? Jadi Yoichi, kenapa kau mengikuti kelas umum dan dibully oleh para berandalan itu?"

Yoichi tersenyum kecut. "Yah...Sepertinya para pengajar di kelas khusus menganggap mentalku belum cukup kuat untuk memasuki kelas khusus. Karena itu mereka membatalkan penerimaanku di kelas khusus. Hahaha..."

Dikeluarkan dari kelas khusus? Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang bernasib seperti itu. Anak laki-laki di depanku ini pasti juga diseret paksa keluar dari kelas itu sepertiku meski karena alasan yang berbeda tentunya. "Heh...Lalu kenapa kau sampai di bully oleh para berandalan itu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu. "

"Aku tidak dibully! Aku hanya meminta sesuatu pada mereka. Karena itu aku menuruti permintaan mereka. Itu saja." Ucapnya tak terima.

"Ya ya ya...semua orang yang di bully berkata demikian." Kataku dengan suara monoton.

"Aku tidak bohong! Banyak yang bilang kalau ketiga berandalan itu direkrut secara khusus oleh pasukan pemburu vampir. Karena itu aku berharap mereka mau membantuku mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membuktikan kepada para pengajar di kelas khusus kalau aku mampu. Makanya aku... "

. Aku memiringkan kepala, berpikir sejenak. Direkrut oleh pasukan pemburu vampir? Ketiga berandalan itu? Mustahil. Dengan kemampuan bertarung tingkat rendah dan mental pecundang yang mereka miliki rasanya mustahil. Orang-orang seperti mereka pasti akan langsung lari terbirit-birit atau bahkan pingsan di tempat hanya dengan melihat Guren menampakkan aura membunuhnya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau percaya Orang seperti mereka direkrut oleh pasukan pemburu vampir. Tapi yang jelas..."

Kring! Kring!

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku handphoneku tiba-tiba berdering. Telpon dari Shinoa.

"Halo? Mau apa lagi kau Shinoa?!"

"Apa kamu membaca emailku baik-baik Yuu?"

"Email? Ya...kubaca kok."

"Membaca tanpa memasukkannya ke kepalamu lebih tepatnya. Aku mengerti. Kamu ini memang memiliki otak monyet yah."

"Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku ya?!"

"Dengarkan aku Yuu, karena otak monyetmu itu sekarang kamu dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya ada guru yang tidak sengaja menonton aksi heroikmu barusan. Jangan lupa ajak anak laki-laki yang sedang bersama denganmu sekarang ke ruang kepala sekolah juga. Semoga beruntung. Dah!" Bip! Shinoa memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Lupakan tentang minggu. Sepertinya aku tak akan bertahan di sekolah ini dalam hitungan beberapa hari lagi.

 **...**

Aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar sekarang. Di hadapanku saat ini seorang laki-laki berambut perak sedang duduk menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dimiliki laki-laki itu seolah menyembunyikan apa yang ada dipikirannya, senyumnya mengingatkanku pada senyum Shinoa yang seringkali memiliki makhsud tersembunyi. Laki-laki itu adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus orang yang memegang kekuasaan besar di pasukan pemburu vampir, mayor jendral Hiragi Shinya.

"Seorang gadis yang menghajar tiga anak laki-laki seorang diri...kedengarannya sedikit dibuat-buat." Kata Hiragi Shinya sambil tetap tersenyum. Nada bicaranya yang santai justru membuatku semakin merinding. Orang ini memiliki kekuasaan besar di pasukan lebih dari Guren, mencari masalah dengannya berarti bunuh diri.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melayang di kepalaku. Sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa membebaskanku dari hukuman ini. "Tentu saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun! Ketiga berandalan itu berusaha menggangguku dan Saotome Yoichi datang menyelamatkanku. Dia sudah menyelamatkanku!" Kataku. Membuat Yoichi menjadi pahlawan adalah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehku. Dengan begini masalah akan selesai dan Yoichi juga akan mendapat penilaian lebih karena menghajar tiga orang berandalan itu seorang diri. Keadaan ini akan sama-sama menguntungkan kami berdua.

"Begitukah? Tapi kamera pengawas menunjukkan fakta yang sebaliknya. Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi semuanya jadi masuk akal kalau mengingat kamu adalah putri orang itu."

Kata Hiragi Shinya. Semua kebohongan yang kubuat terbongkar sudah.

'Orang itu', seseorang yang dimakhsud oleh Hiragi Shinya pastilah Guren. Meski pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan Hiragi Shinya dengan Guren. Jika Hiragi Shinya menaruh dendam pada Guren, semua ini akan berakhir lebih buruk dari dugaanku.

"Tunggu sebentar pak kepala sekolah. Ichinose Yuu san menyerang ketiga berandalan itu untuk menolongku, karena itu aku mohon jangan hukum dia. Jika anda ingin menyalahkan seseorang semua ini adalah salahku." Kata Yoichi sambil membungkuk. Tindakan yang dilakukannya sedikit membuatku terkesan, kebanyakan orang pasti tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Selama ini, setiap kali peristiwa semacam ini terjadi orang yang kutolong pasti akan diam dan seluruh kesalahan akan ditimpakan padaku. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau membelaku.

"Saotome Yoichi kun. Apa kamu teman Ichinose Yuu chan?" Tanya Hiragi Shinya.

Yoichi menatap Hiragi Shinya dan mengangguk.

Hiragi Shinya tertawa kecil."Aku menyukai anak muda yang penuh semangat seperti kalian berdua. Sangat disayangkan kalau kalian harus berada di kelas biasa. Karena itu permasalahan ini akan kuserahkan kepada orang yang tepat."

Setelah Hiragi Shinya menyelesaikan kata-katanya pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka. Dan sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah sosok yang paling tidak ingin kulihat saat ini. Ichinose Guren. Dua kata yang langsung terpikir olehku saat melihat wajahnya. Selesai sudah.

 **...**

Kami berdua dipindahkan ke kelas khusus, atau lebih tepatnya di usir dari kelas biasa, itulah keputusan yang dikeluarkan oleh kepala sekolah Hiragi Shinya. Hari ini aku dan Yoichi mengangkut barang dari asrama biasa ke puri tempat kelas khusus berada. Asrama sekaligus ruang kelas khusus berada di dalam bangunan yang sama, sebuah puri tua dengan kesan horor yang menyelimutinya. Puri itu terlertak satu kilometer dari area kelas biasa. Untuk mencapai ke sana kami harus melewati jalan setapak yang berliku. Di saat seperti ini aku berharap Guren mau mengantar kami dengan mobil, tetapi karena permasalahan yang terjadi kemarin aku tak berani menatap mata Guren untuk sementara waktu.

Guren tak berkata banyak mengenai permasalahan kemarin. Ia hanya berterimakasih pada Hiragi Shinya karena sudah mau menangani putrinya yang nakal dan menjitakku tepat di depan Hiragi Shinya. Setelahnya Guren hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya aku tidak tahu, cukup sudah masalah yang kutimbulkan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin segera memasuki kelas khusus dan mendapatkan senjata terkuat.

"Yuu! Tunggu aku!" Panggil Yoichi dari belakang. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Aku berbalik dan menatap Yoichi yang berjalan terengah-engah di jalan setapak sambil membawa barang miliknya.

"Kau lambat sekali, Yoichi."

Dengan susah payah Yoichi berhasil menyusulku. "Aku rasa Yuu lah yang berjalan sangat cepat."

"Aku? Kau bercanda. Jika kau berjalan dengan Guren saat ini pasti ia sudah meninggalkanmu jauh di depan."

Yoichi tertawa pelan. "Kau sangat akrab dengan ayahmu ya Yuu."

"Begitu menurutmu? Bagiku dia itu cuma om om berisik yang kasar dan main pukul."

"Tapi ayahmu tampak sangat menyayangimu dan menjagamu. Buktinya ia mengontrol segala kegiatanmu."

Aku terdiam sebentar memikirkan akan menjawab apa. Rasanya sulit mengatakan kalau Guren mulai bersikap protektif seperti itu sejak Mika, seorang vampir berniat membawaku. "Entahlah...Mungkin ia tidak punya kerjaan lagi selain mengawasiku." Kataku asal.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di depan puri. Disana seorang pemuda berambut merah muda berkacamata juga berdiri membawa barang bawaan miliknya. Pemuda itu berbadan kurus dengan postur tubuh tinggi mirip tiang listrik. Kalau tidak salah ingat pemuda itu juga ada saat ujian masuk kelas khusus malam itu.

"Ah! Itu Kimizuki Shiho kun."

"Kau kenal dia Yoichi?"

Yoichi mengangguk. "Aku memang belum pernah bicara banyak dengannya, tapi saat malam ujian itu aku sempat menanyakan siapa namanya."

"He..." Ucapku datar.

Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli siapa pemuda itu, tapi tinggi badan yang dimilkinya sedikit membuatku iri. Kalau tubuhku bisa setinggi itu aku pasti akan lebih kuat dari sekarang. Saat aku memperhatikan pemuda bernama Kimizuki Shiho itu, tak sengaja mata kami bertemu.

Kimizuki Shiho memandangku dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia menghampiri kami dengan wajah ditekuk. "Huh..Seorang gadis bodoh yang masuk ke kelas khusus berkat koneksi ayahnya. Benar-benar menjijikkan."

Darah naik ke atas kepalaku. Aku akui Guren memang memiliki kekuasaan lebih di sekolah ini, tapi keberhasilanku melalui tes masuk kelas khusus bukanlah karena bantuan Guren. Aku berhasil melalui tes itu karena kemampuanku sendiri. Mendengar ada orang yang menganggap kalau aku tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatanku sendiri membuatku sangat kesal. Aku ingin melayangkan tinjuku ke pemuda tiang listrik berwajah preman ini, tapi saat ini aku merasa harus menjaga posisiku di kelas khusus.

Sedikit belajar dari pengalamanku selama ini, berkelahi hanya akan membuat masalah baru, ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan dikeluarkan dari kelas khusus hanya karena meladeninya. Selama ini Guren dan Shinoa sibuk mengataiku bodoh karena mudah marah dan memulai perkelahian. Karena itu setidaknya kali ini aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa berpikir tenang dan bersikap dewasa. Aku berjalan maju dengan tenang, mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda tiang listrik itu.

"Heh...Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau bisa masuk kelas ini karena bantuan ayahmu. Perempuan sepertimu memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ejek Kimizuki Shiho.

Krak! Aku merasa sesuatu pecah di kepalaku. Akal sehatku mulai hilang. Tiang listrik ini benar-benar menginginkan pukulan dariku. "Hahaha...Kau yang meminta ini, tiang listrik sialan!"

Buagh! Dan dengan segenap tenaga yang kupunya aku melayangkan pukulan tepat ke wajahnya. Lupakan tentang berpikir tenang dan bersikap dewasa, saat ini aku akan melakukan hal yang paling ingin kulakukan. Yaitu menghajar pemuda tiang listrik ini hingga ia tak bisa berdiri lagi. Itu saja!

 **...**

Hari pertamaku di kelas khusus dimulai dengan duduk bersimpuh sambil mengangkat tangan di depan kelas. Yoichi berdiri di sebelah kananku dan Kimizuki Shiho duduk disamping kiriku, melakukan hukuman yang sama. Setelah aku memukul Kimizuki Shiho perkelahian kami mulai berlangsung. Pemuda tiang listrik yang satu ini sepertinya tidak memperdulikan fakta bahwa aku perempuan atau tidak. Ia berkelahi dengan mengerahkan segenap kemampuan yang dimilikinya tanpa menahan diri sedikitpun. Tak begitu lama setelah kami mulai berkelahi Guren dan guru lain yang datang memergoki kami dan memberi hukuman.

"Dengar! Aku akan memperkenalkan 3 orang murid baru pada kalian. Yang berdiri ini namanya Saotome Yoichi, dan dua anak bandel yang sedang dihukum ini Ichinose Yuu dan Kimizuki Shiho. Singkatnya mereka ini si pencundang, si bodoh, dan si preman." Kata Guren di depan kelas.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau makhsud dengan si bodoh?!" Protesku.

"Itu kenyataan. Jangan membantah anak bodoh! Ah sudahlah! Aku beri kalian waktu sepuluh menit silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian sendiri." Perintah Guren.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah kelas. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, aku tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk berteman dengan sampah seperti kalian. Dan jangan lupa seberapapun kalian berusaha akulah yang akan mengambil senjata terbaik disini. Selesai!" Teriakku dengan suara mantap.

Seluruh kelas menatapku heran. Shinoa tertawa di bangku paling belakang dan Guren memegang kepalanya sambil menggeleng.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau bodoh ya? Apa kau masih punya otak di dalam kepala batumu itu? Bergaya sok hebat seperti itu meskipun kau bodoh. Tingkahmu tak seperti gadis dan isi otakmu kosong. Menyedihkan." Cibir Kimizuki.

"Tiang listrik sialan! Maju sini!"

"Ok! Aku tidak takut denganmu, gadis jadi-jadian!"

Dan perkelahian ronde ke dua kami dimulai. Hanya saja kali ini perkelahian kami berlangsung sangat singkat karena Guren membuat kami berdua tak berkutik sebelum sempat menyerang satu sama lain.

Meskipun hari pertama kami di kelas khusus diwarnai dengan kebrutalan, kehidupan kami di kelas ini dimulai. Tujuanku belajar di kelas ini hanyalah untuk menjadi pemburu vampir terhebat dan menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan Mika menjadi manusia. Aku yakin dengan kekuatanku yang akan terus berkembang mulai saat ini, aku pasti akan bisa memenuhi tujuanku sepenuhnya.

 **...**

Seminggu setelah kelas khusus dimulai guru pembimbing kami, Sayuri sensei mengadakan tes untuk menguji pengetahuan kami. Dan pagi ini Sayuri sensei memberikan hasil ujian yang kami kerjakan sebelumnya.

Hal yang kubenci di dunia ini ada dua hal. Yang pertama vampir jahat. Dan yang kedua adalah ujian. Saat mengerjakan sesuatu yang bernama ujian mendadak aku merasa sakit kepala dan ingin lari saja. Dan saat-saat yang paling menyebalkan dari semua itu adalah ketika hasil ujianmu dibagikan.

Saat ini aku duduk di bangku paling belakang kelas, di mejaku tergeletak kertas-kertas yang berisi hasil ujian yang kemarin kami kerjakan. Aku merebahkan diri ke kursi sambil menguap, tak tertarik sedikitpun untuk melihat kertas hasil ujian itu. Tanpa melihatnya pun aku tahu berapa nilai yang kudapat.

"Jadi bagaima hasil ujianmu, Yuu?" Tanya Shinoa yang duduk di sampingku.

"Entahlah..." Jawabku malas.

Shinoa tersenyum usil. Ia bergerak cepat dan mengambil kertas ujian milikku. "Wah...Apa ini? Nilai yang luar biasa. Hanya manusia legendaris yang mampu mendapatkannya." Kata Shinoa. Ia memegang kertas ulanganku tinggi-tinggi dan membawanya berkeliling kelas.

"Shinoa! Sialan! Kembalikan kertas itu!" Teriakku yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Heh..Nilai legendaris ya.. Kau bodoh seperti biasanya. Gadis jadi-jadian." Ejek Kimizuki.

Aku berhenti mengejar Shinoa dan menghampiri Kimizuki yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. "Hah?! Memangnya kau sendiri bisa, tiang listrik sialan?!" Balasku tak terima.

Kimizuki melambaikan kertas ujian miliknya. Semuanya bernilai sempurna, diluar dugaan. Tiang listrik yang sombong ini memiliki kemampuan belajar yang tinggi. "Isi kepalaku berbeda dengan gadis bodoh sepertimu. Ichinose Yuu. Aku yakin hasil ujianmu adalah yang terendah di kelas ini."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tiang listrik yang satu ini memang paling tahu bagaimana cara mencari masalah denganku. "Kau mau cari masalah denganku hah?!"

Kimizuki berdiri dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepadaku. "Aku memang tidak memukul wanita. Tapi dalam pengelihatanku kau itu bukan wanita. Kalau berani maju sini!" Katanya menantang. Tentu saja tanpa ragu aku menyambut tantangan darinya.

Saat kami berdua mulai saling pukul Yoichi sibuk melerai kami berdua. "Kalian berdua tenanglah..."

Perkelahian itu berlangsung beberapa lama sebelum Guren memasuki kelas dan menyuruh kami semua untuk duduk. Ia menghentikan perkelahian kami dengan tendangannya.

"Ada alasan khusus kenapa aku, wali kelas kalian datang ke kelas hari ini. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian." Kata Guren malas.

Shinoa mengangkat tangan. "Hanya mengoreksi, bukankah yang namanya wali kelas itu seharusnya datang setiap hari, pak Guren?" Sela Shinoa dengan nada menyindir.

Guren berdecak. "Ck!Diam kau!" Teriaknya kasar. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini Guren berada dalam mood yang luar biasa jelek. "Kembali ke pokok pembahasan aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian. Oi kau yang di depan pintu! Cepat masuk!" Perintahnya kasar.

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Guren memiliki mood super jelek dan berkata super kasar hari ini. Tetapi ketika aku melihat sosok murid pindahan itu aku langsung mengerti alasannya.

Murid pindahan itu berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sangat kukenal. Ia melihat ke arahku, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Melihat pemuda itu melambaikan tangan padaku membuat mood Guren semakin jelek.

Jika mataku tak mencoba menipuku sosok yang berada di samping Guren adalah sosok yang paling ingin kulihat saat ini. Aku tertegun, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat didepanku. "Mika?!"

###

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Karena saya masih pemula kalau ada komentar atau saran perbaikan akan sangat saya hargai.

Review, please...

Sampa jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya.

Terimakasih.


	4. A Vampire In My Class

**My Dear Vampire (4)** **.**

 **Pairing :** **Mikaela x Yuu (girl )** **.**

 **Warning :** **Ada unsur kekerasan didalamnya.** **Ceritanya menyimpang dari cerita sesungguhnya.**

 **Enjoy**

Aku melihat sebuah keajaiban di depan mataku.

Seorang vampir mengikuti kelas yang dipenuhi oleh para calon pemburu vampir dan bersekolah di sekolah yang penuh dengan pemburu vampir profesional. Jika ini bukan sebuah mimpi berarti sebuah keajaiban benar-benar terjadi disini.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pada kalian. Shindou Mikaela, murid pindahan dari Rusia. Sisanya kalian tanyakan saja sendiri padanya." Jelas Guren. Ia tampak menahan emosi.

Ada yang aneh disini, biasanya Guren akan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Mika begitu melihat sosoknya, tapi kali ini Guren terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak menghunuskan pedangnya pada Mika. Apakah mereka berdua sudah berbaikan satu sama lain? Kurasa tidak jika melihat wajah Guren yang kelihatan sekuat tenaga menahan nafsu membunuhnya. Dan tatapan Mika ketika menatap Guren juga bukanlah tatapan tanda perdamaian. Tatapan keduanya seperti es yang bertemu dengan api, saling berlawanan dan tak akan pernah menjadi satu.

Seluruh penghuni kelas dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh perawakan Mika yang tampan. Tak seorangpun kecuali Guren, Shinoa, dan aku sendiri yang menyadari kalau Mika adalah seorang vampir. Berbeda dengan vampir pada umumnya, Mika tidak memiliki telinga yang meruncing seperti vampir pada umumnya. Matanya juga tidak berwarna merah seperti vampir pada umumnya. Hal inilah yang membuatku tidak menyadari Mika adalah seorang vampir saat pertama kami bertemu. Mata Mika hanya berubah warna dalam kondisi tertentu. Selain itu semua orang dapat merasakan kalau Mika memiliki aroma dan aura yang mirip seperti Guren, seorang pemburu vampir yang sering bergelimang dalam darah vampir. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Mika yang seorang vampir bisa memiliki aura dan aroma seperti itu. Sang waktu yang telah memisahkan kami selama 8 tahun lamanya membuatku tidak mengetahui hal yang dilakukan Mika selama aku tak bersamanya.

"Sang pangeran akhirnya menerobos kastil musuh demi bertemu dengan sang putri. Benar-benar tontonan menarik." Ucap Shinoa yang duduk di sampingku. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya sedikitpun pada penghuni kelas Mika berjalan menghampiriku. Ia membungkuk, meraih tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku. "Aku merindukanmu, Yuu chan." Bisiknya pelan. Seluruh kelas memandang ke arah kami dengan takjub. Memang bukan hal yang baru, tapi Mika benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang pangeran. Pipiku terasa panas, tak kusangka Mika akan bersikap seperti ini di depan semua orang. Aku dapat merasakan pandangan semua orang di kelas beralih pada kami. Keadaan ini membuatku bingung setengah mati, pandangan mereka seperti menantikan reaksi macam apa yang akan kutunjukkan menanggapi sikap Mika.

"Mi...Mika..."

Buagh! Suara benturan terdengar. Guren memukul kepala mika dengan kamus yang ada di meja Yoichi yang duduk di depanku. Jika Mika bukan vampir ia pasti sudah mati karena pukulan bertenaga monster milik Guren. "Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa berbuat sesukamu selama kau berada di wilayah kekuasaanku, laki-laki penggoda sialan!"

Mika berdiri dan berbalik menatap Guren dengan senyum menantang. "Wah wah..si ayah rupanya. Aku mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku karena tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku, tapi sebagai orang tua bisakah kau menyingkir saja?" Kata Mika dengan nada mengejek. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Mika tampak dengan sengaja menyulut kemarahan Guren.

Amarah Guren meledak, ia menarik pedangnya. "Cih! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mendapat perlindungan dari Hiragi Shinya atau siapapun. Kalau kau berani menantangku aku akan membunuhmu laki-laki penggoda sialan!" Marah Guren.

Baru saja aku sempat berfikir kalau mereka akan berbaikan pertengkaran mereka sudah dimulai kembali. Guren yang marah mengaktifkan kutukan iblisnya dan membuat seluruh kelas diliputi aura gelap dari kutukan iblis. Lampu gantung di kelas bergoyang hebat dan seluruh dinding kelas mulai menampakkan retakan akibat berbenturan dengan aura kutukan iblis.

Melihat situasi gawat tersebut aku berlari kedepan Mika, mencoba menghalangi Guren untuk menyerang Mika. "Hentikan! Guren!"

Guren tidak memperdulikan perkataanku dan tetap melangkah maju untuk menyerang. Ia seperti seekor singa yang gelap mata. "Yuu chan!" Mika menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan berbalik menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai perisaiku.

Trang! Suara detingan senjata yang berbenturan terdengar. Shinoa berdiri menghalau Guren dengan sabit besar senjata iblis miliknya.

"Minggir!" Teriak Guren.

"Tak akan kubiarkan semudah itu. Jika kamu menyakiti sang pangeran Yuu akan sangat bersedih dan membencimu pak Guren." Ucap Shinoa. Ia terlihat kepayahan menahan serangan Guren yang bertenaga monster.

"Kalau itu terjadi aku tinggal menghiburnya dan aku tak peduli jika ia membenciku. Semua yang kulakukan adalah demi dirinya sendiri. Suatu saat ia akan berterimakasih padaku karena membunuh pemuda itu. Minggir!" Bentak Guren.

Tangan Shinoa bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan kekuatan Guren. "Perkataan tak masuk akal macam apa itu. Kau tetap maju menyerang meski Yuu menghalangimu karena tahu sang pangeran akan melindunginya. Itu artinya kau tahu betul kalau mereka tak akan melupakan satu sama lain semudah itu."

"Lalu? Kukatakan sekali lagi, ini perintah! Minggir!" Bentak Guren lagi.

"Ingat tugas anda sebagai pemimpin sekaligus guru disini pak Guren... Letnan Ichinose Guren yang hebat tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang merusak reputasinya hanya karena emosi bukan? Melawan dua orang anggota keluarga Hiragi berarti melawan seluruh keluarga Hiragi. Kau juga pasti tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan keluarga Hiragi bukan? Hiragi Mahiru pasti tak akan senang jika hal ini terjadi." Bujuk Shinoa. Setelah mendengar perkataan itu raut muka Guren sedikit berubah. Guren terdiam sebentar kemudian menonaktifkan kutukan iblis di pedang miliknya. Suatu keajaiban. Entah apa alasannya, ekspresi Guren berubah setelah mendengar nama keluarga Hiragi dan nama Hiragi Mahiru disebut. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan Guren dengan nama-nama itu, tapi yang jelas semua itu adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuat laki-laki bertenaga monster seperti Guren terdiam.

"...Cih!" Guren berdecak dan memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarungnya. "Berurusan dengan bocah-bocah bodoh yang sok tahu memang menyebalkan. Pelajaran selesai! Selanjutnya kalian semua belajar mandiri! Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari mengurus kalian!" Kata Guren kesal. Ia melangkah keluar kelas sambil menendang pintu dengan kasar. Meski bertingkah brutal aku sangat lega karena Guren mau menarik kembali pedangnya. Kali ini masalah dapat diselesaikan sementara waktu tanpa seorangpun harus terluka atau terbunuh.

Shinoa mengusap peluh dikeningnya. "Fiuh...Hampir saja ya..."

"Shinoa, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menghampiri Shinoa yang terlihat kepayahan.

Shinoa mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. "Tenang saja. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merusak tontonan menarik ini menjadi pertumpahan darah." Katanya sambil tersenyum iseng.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hatiku karena sudah begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis yang satu ini. Sepertinya sampai saat ini pun ia tetap menganggap aku dan Mika sebagai tontonan yang menarik baginya. "...Yah...apapun itu, terimakasih karena sudah menolong kami Shinoa." Kataku tulus.

"Sang pangeran sendiri bagaimana, kau baik-baik saja? Aura kutukan iblis baru saja menyelimuti seluruh ruangan ini. Sedikit banyak itu pasti menyakitkan bagimu." Tanya Shinoa.

Mika menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Selama senjata itu tidak menembus tubuhku aku tak akan terluka."

"Oh...baguslah kalau begitu. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu tuan putri yang cengeng ini akan menagis tersedu-sedu." Sindir Shinoa.

"...Tentu saja kan..." Kataku pelan. Setelah mendengar perkataanku wajah Mika berubah merah dan Shinoa tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tunggu! Jangan besar kepala dulu, Mika! Dan jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu Shinoa!" Kataku panik.

"Hihihi...wow sang tuan putri sudah lebih dewasa rupanya." Kata Shinoa dengan nada mengejek.

Brakk! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda yang dibanting. Kimizuki menendang mejanya dengan kesar. "Hoi! Hoi! Jangan lupakan orang lain yang ada disekitar kalian!" Bentak Kimizuki tiba-tiba. "Jadi, roman picisan macam apa yang barusan terjadi? Pertengkaran dengan calon mertua? Romeo and Juliet? Pak Guren hampir menghancurkan kelas karena murid pindahan ini. Tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini gadis jadi-jadian?!" Omel Kimizuki. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiriku, dan menarik tanganku.

"Kimizuki kun hentikan." Lerai Yoichi.

Plakk! Mika memukul tangan Kimizuki agar melepaskan tangannya dariku. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Dan jangan sentuh Yuu chan. " Jawab Mika. Meki berbicara pada Kimizuki ia tak memandang ke arah Kimizuki sedikitpun.

Kimizuki nampak terkejut saat Mika memukul tangannya. Dan sepertinya pukulan Mika cukup kuat hingga membuat Kimizuki memegangi tangannya karena kesakitan. "...Kau! Sikap macam apa itu murid pindahan?!"

Mika tetap tak bergeming.

Reaksi dingin yang ditunjukkan Mika justru membuat Kimizuki semakin jengkel. "He...murid pindahan berlagak menjadi pangeran si gadis jadi-jadian. Lelucon yang menggelikan."

Mika tetap tak memperdulikan Kimizuki.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak melihatku anak pindahan!" Teriak Kimizuki sambil melayangkan pukulan pada Mika.

Gyut! Brugh! Secepat kilat Mika menangkap kepalan tangan Kimizuki dan memutar tangan Kimizuki ke punggungnya. Kemudian Mika mendorong Kimizuki ke lantai hingga ia tak mampu lagi bergerak. "Dengar. Aku datang ke sekolah ini demi Yuu chan. Aku tidak punya makhsud untuk terlibat perkelahian denganmu, tapi aku juga tidak pernah ingin mencoba berteman denganmu. Aku tidak peduli kau membenciku atau tidak , tapi jangan ganggu aku atau Yuu chan. Mengerti?!" Ancam Mika. Mata Mika membulat dan menatap Kimizuki dengan tatapan marah.

Kimizuki meronta. Tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Mika bergeming. "Sial! Makhluk macam apa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" Bentaknya kasar. Meski tersudut Kimizuki tetap tak mau mengalah. Harga dirinya yang tinggi membuatnya tak mau mengakui kekalahannya sendiri. Seandainya ia tahu kalau Mika adalah vampir tentu ia akan merasa kalau tindakannya adalah hal bodoh. Seorang manusia tak akan pernah menyaingi tenaga seorang vampir. Jika bertemu vampir habisi mereka dengan cepat sebelum mereka menjatuhkanmu ke tanah, itulah prinsip pemburu vampir yang selalu Guren katakan padaku.

Seisi kelas diselimuti aura tak mengenakkan. Tak ada yang berusaha melerai karena takut situasi akan semakin parah. "Mika, sudah cukup. Hentikan! Kimizuki memang bermulut kasar dan sombong. Tapi aku tahu dia bukan orang jahat. Dia bukan musuh, lepaskan dia Mika!" Kataku melerai.

Mika menatapku dan melengos. "Kau lengah seperti biasanya, Yuu chan." Tanpa berkata lebih banyak lagi Mika melepaskan Kimizuki. Kimizuki merintih menahan sakit sambil memegangi tangannya. Murid lainnya tak berani mendekat sedikitpun, sekumpulan anak paling bermasalah di kelas berkumpul membuat masalah yang sulit diselesaikan. Siapapun tentu tak akan mau ikut terseret kedalamnya.

Setelah melepaskan Kimizuki Mika berjalan keluar kelas. "Ngomong-ngomong Yuu chan, setelah ini aku harus menemui kepala sekolah untuk memberi salam. Karena itu aku permisi dulu, sampai nanti." Kata Mika santai.

"Eh? Tunggu Mika." Aku berlari mengejar Mika keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mika.

"Em...Orang-orang yang baru saja kau temui, mereka memang sedikit aneh tapi mereka orang baik. Karena itu...aku harap kau bisa berteman dengan mereka." Kataku terbata-bata. Setelah berubah menjadi vampir Mika pasti sibuk bersembunyi dari para pemburu vampir yang mengejarnya. Mendengar perkataan dan sikapnya sebelumnya sepertinya Mika sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain. Sebelum ini aku memang berkata tidak membutuhkan teman, dan aku juga bukan orang yang pantas menggurui seseorang mengenai hubungan pertemanan, tapi kehadiran Shinoa dan Yoichi sedikit banyak membuatku sangat senang. Karena itu aku ingin Mika juga memiliki seseorang yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman selain diriku.

"..." Mika Tidak merespon perkataanku.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa mempercayai mereka seperti kamu mempercayaiku." Kataku berusaha meyakinkan.

Mika melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku tidak melihat masa depan itu terjadi." Gunggamnya pelan sebelum menghilang di gelapnya lorong.

"Mika..." Sebelum Mika menghilang aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang terasa begitu sedih dan dingin.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Entah perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang timbul dari pemikiranku saja, ataukah memang kenyataan yang memang terjadi. Aku merasa, meski kini Mika berada di dekatku, meski kami berdua tahu kalau kami saling merindukan keberadaan masing-masing, diantara aku dan Mika terdapat dinding besar dan tak terlihat. Berusaha kudekati seperti apapun, Mika akan langsung menolakku. Dinding tak terlihat bernama waktu yang telah memisahkan kami membuatku tak lagi memahami Mika sepenuhnya.

Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin mengerti. Perasaan itu bergejolak begitu hebat di dalam hatiku. Hanya karena memikirkan persoalan ini hatiku terasa sakit. Ketidakmampuan untuk memahami orang yang paling kau sayangi adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan

 **...**

Mika belum juga kembali meski istirahat makan siang sudah berlangsung. Tampaknya urusannya dengan kepala sekolah lebih rumit dari yang kuduga. Jika tidak salah kepala sekolah Hiragi Shinya adalah kakak Shinoa. Aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak soal kepindahan Mika kesekolah ini pada Mika dan Shinoa, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Mika kembali. Jam istirahat itu aku dan Shinoa makan siang bersama di halaman puri.

"Rasanya, ada banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang Mika. Saat melihatnya kemarin sepertinya Mika menutup dirinya dari orang lain. Mungkin itu hanya pemikiranku saja tapi..." Kataku lesu.

"...Tidak. Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, Yuu."

"Sungguh?"

"Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Mika. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya jika Yuu tak ada disisinya. Mika selalu memasang wajah waspada dan jika tersenyumpun senyumannya sangat dingin seolah-olah tak mau terikat oleh apapun. Asal tahu saja, waktu aku mencoba menemuinya dia menyerangku dengan tujuan membunuhku. Foto wajah tertidur Yuu yang menangis menyelamatkan aku dari maut. Hampir saja loh. Mika itu hampir sama kuat dengan letnan Guren."

Aku tertegun mendengar cerita Shinoa. "Maafkan aku."

Shinoa tertawa. "Kamu ini bicara apa Yuu. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu. Reaksimu selalu mengejutkanku, kupikir kamu akan marah karena aku menggunakan fotomu untuk bernegosiasi dengan pangeran."

"Tentu saja kau dilarang memakai fotoku seenaknya. Jangan lakukan lagi hal konyol semacam itu...Tapi...Te...terimakasih Shinoa, untuk semuanya." Ucapku malu-malu.

Shinoa memelukku. "Hm...Kamu manis sekali Yuu." Peluknya gemas. "Mengenai Mika kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Tenang saja, walau kalian tak saling memahami semuanya. Bukan berarti perasaan kasih yang ada di antara kalian akan hilang begitu saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu kapanpun itu aku akan membantumu."

Aku tersenyum. Menyenangkan rasanya jika tahu kalau kau memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu berada disisimu. Meski agak nyentrik.Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Shinoa. "Iya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Shinoa. Jika kau butuh bantuanku jangan pernah sungkan untuk mengatakannya."

Shinoa membungkuk hormat dengan sikap seperti seorang butler. "Kuterima tawaranmu itu dengan senang hati, tuan putri." Katanya sambil berkedip.

Aku tertawa melihat sikapnya itu. "Hahaha...apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Yah...aku harap Mika dan Kimizuki bisa berteman. Atau setidaknya berhenti saling pukul."

Shinoa mencubit pipiku. "Kau bukan orang yang pantas berkata begitu Yuu bodoh. Orang yang sebelum ini selalu saling pukul dengan Kimizuki itu kamuuuu." Katanya geram.

"...Aku menger..ti...tak akan kulakukan lagi..."

Shinoa melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. "Yosh! Mulai sekarang kamu tidak boleh lagi saling pukul dengan Kimizuki. Belajarlah untuk bersikap dewasa dan menahan diri. Jika Mika melihatmu saling pukul dengan Kimizuki, Mika akan memukul Kimizuki sampai mati. Mengerti?"

"Memukul sampai mati? Eh...Kurasa tak akan sampai..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Saat menoleh ke arah Shinoa ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkanku untuk jangan menyangkal, itu kenyataan. "Iya Iya asal aku tidak saling pukul semua beres kan?"

Shinoa mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Syukurlah kalau kamu mengerti. Jangan hapus itu dari kepalamu ok?" Kata Shinoa. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti anjing yang sedang belajar perintah baru. Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena aku tahu Shinoa akan semakin mengejekku jika aku mengatakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong. Kau tahu Yuu, Kimizuki juga dikeluarkan dari kelas khusus karena masalah yang sama denganmu." Kata Shinoa tiba-tiba. Ini pertamakalinya Shinoa bercerita tentang Kimizuki.

"Masalah?"

"Manusia penyendiri yang tidak punya kekasih maupun teman."

"He...Jadi sebelum ini Kimizuki juga dikirim ke kelas biasa untuk belajar mencari teman?"

"Yup! Dan orang yang betugas memantaunya dalah aku. Kimizuki di pindahkan di kelas yang bersebelahan denganmu. Tapi kamu pasti tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Yah...aku bahkan tak hafal dengan wajah teman sekelasku. Tunggu, kalau Kimizuki berhasil masuk ke kelas khusus berarti dia sudah mendapat teman? Tapi...tak bisa kubayangkan. Dengan sifatnya yang sombong itu si tiang listrik itu tak mungkin mendapat teman."

"Hihihi tentu saja. Semua teman sekelasnya 100 persen takut padanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa...Jangan jangan kau pilih kasih ya?" Tanyaku curiga.

"Enak saja. Hiragi Shinoa yang terhormat tak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu. Aku meloloskan Kimizuki ke kelas khusus karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentangnya." Jelas Shinoa sambil membusungkan dada.

"Sesuatu yang menarik?"

Shinoa tersenyum penuh arti. "Kamu tahu, Kimizuki tidak memiliki teman satupun di kelas biasa, tapi suatu hari aku menemukan kalau ia memiliki gadis yang disukainya."

"Eh?! Kimizuki?! Si tiang listrik yang sombong itu punya gadis yang disukainya?"

Shinoa terseyum nakal dan merangkul pundakkku."Betul sekali. Secara kebetulan aku memergokinya selalu menatap seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Sebetulnya aku baru akan memberikan Kimizuki izin masuk ke kelas khusus kalau ia berhasil menjadi kekasih gadis itu. Tapi sayang sekali, gadis itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyadari keberadaan ataupun perasaannya. Gadis yang ditaksirnya itu berotak batu dan sudah memiliki seorang pangeran di hatinya. Kimizuki bahkan sampai harus melakukan cara extreme hanya agar gadis itu mengingat namanya. Karena aku bersimpati padanya aku meloloskannya ke kelas khusus."

"Heee...Sulit dipercaya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memberitahuku hal ini, Shinoa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Setelah melihat reaksiku yang datar Shinoa menatapku dengan wajah bosan. Ia melengos. "Hah...Kimizuki yang patut dikasihani. Dan sepertinya Mika dan Kimizuki tak akan pernah bisa akur selama-lamanya."

"Ha? Kok?"

Shinoa menepuk pundakku sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Di saat begini aku kagum dengan perjuangan Mika untuk mendapatkanmu. Sang pangeran pasti sudah melakukan jerih payah yang tak mampu dihitung lagi demi mendapatkan perhatian sang putri."

"Tunggu. Kau ini bicara apa Shinoa? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

Shinoa menyentil dahiku. "Tidak jadi deh. Yuu otak monyet."

"Haaa?!"

Shinoa terus menerus mengejekku sambil tertawa. Dan akupun semakin bingung dibuatnya.

 **...**

Mika benar-benar menarik diri dari orang lain. Ketika banyak anak kelas menghampirinya untuk bertanya tentangnya Mika tersenyum dingin dan mengusir mereka dengan halus. Meski memakai bahasa dan nada yang halus, semua orang dapat merasakan kalau Mika benar-benar tidak ingin didekati. Tanpa memakan waktu sehari tak ada lagi aggota kelasku yang mencoba mendekati Mika.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mika apapun reaksi yang ditunjukkannya. Aku ingin mengerti. Mika yang dulu kukenal adalah Mika yang sangat ramah dan baik terhadap orang lain. Aku ingin semua orang tahu kebaikan hati Mika. Vampir memiliki suhu tubuh lebih dingin dari manusia, tapi aku yakin hal itu tak akan berarti kalau hati Mika telah membeku karenanya.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Mika yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas. "Mika. Aku ingin bertanya sedikit." Kataku. Aku berbohong. Sejujurnya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi. Pertanyaanku sangat banyak hingga membuatku bingung. Aku membawa Mika ke belakang sekolah untuk berbicara. Dengan begini Mika dapat membicarakan rahasia apapun dengan leluasa.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan padaku Yuuchan? Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika bisa."

"...Aku hanya ingin tanya bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat paling berbahaya bagimu."

"Tidak usah cemas. Aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Hiragi Shinya. Kesepakatan itu membuatku berada dalam perlindungan Hiragi Shinya."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

Mika tersenyum. "Rahasia."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?! Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau pasti melakukan kesepakatan yang merugikan lagi bukan?! Sejak kecil kau selalu mengorbankan diri demi orang lain. Aku tak suka itu. Beritahu aku!"

Mika tersenyum. "Aku tidak berbuat begini demi orang lain kok. Semua ini untuk diriku sendiri. Kepolosan dan kebaikan hati Yuu chan lebih membahayakan. Selain itu sejak kecil kamu juga cengeng."

"Enak saja! Siapa yang cengeng?! Aku selalu memastikan menangis di tempat yang tidak ada orangnya."

Mika tertawa kecil. "Tapi tetap menangis kan?"

"Berisik! Cepat beritahu aku! Sekarang ini aku sudah jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu, saat ini aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Hm...Yah...Yuu chan memang sudah terlihat lebih kuat sekarang. Apa sebaiknya kuberitahu saja ya..." Gunggam Mika.

Aku berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja! Selama ini aku hidup di bawah didikan keras Guren si manusia monster! Bisa dibilang diriku yang sekarang ini ada karenanya."

Mika terdiam sebentar. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tak suka. "Aku tak suka kalau kamu membicarakannya Yuu chan. Sebelum ini ia hampir membunuhmu. Perlakuannya sebagai seorang ayah juga sangat kasar. Manusia itu cuma menipumu. Kamu terlalu lengah. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan para manusia itu, Yuu chan."

"...Aku ini juga manusia, Mika. Mika juga, saat ini kau mungkin seorang vampir, tapi suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mengubahmu kembali menjadi manusia. Karena itu kau tidak boleh melupakan bagaimana cara untuk mempercayai orang lain."

"..." Mika terdiam.

"...Kembali kepokok bahasan. Jawab pertanyaanku, pertukaran apa yang kau janjikan pada Hiragi Shinya. Apapun yang kau katakan tak akan bisa membebaskanmu begitu saja."

Mika tersenyum. "...Yuu chan. Kemarikan telingamu."

"Hm?"Mika mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"...Tak akan kuberitahu." Bisiknya dengan lembut di telingaku. Suara Mika terdengar seperti hembusan angin yang menggoda di telingaku. Aku menjauh karena terkejut.

"Kau sengaja ya?!" Tanyaku panik.

Mika masih tersenyum, kali ini lebih iseng. "Iya. Yuu chan tak akan kuberitahu."

"Bagaimanapun aku memohon?"

"Ya."

"...Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan ke Hiragi Shinya atau Shinoa."

"Coba saja kalau mereka mau menjawabmu. Sekedar informasi, Shinoa tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal ini."

"Kenapa ku keras kepala sekali sih?!"

Mika menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku, mengisyaratkanku untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Yuu chan, saat ini aku berusaha melindungimu. Karena itu kali ini aku ingin kamu menyerah dan cuci tangan dari persoalan ini. Ok?" Kata Mika. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan serius. Mika memang tidak menginginkan campur tanganku di masalah ini.

Aku tak suka ini. Aku benci tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tak mengetahui apa-apa ketika orang yang kusayangi sedang berada dalam kesulitan. "Mika, dengarkan aku. Bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Pasangan ada bukan untuk melindungi sepihak saja, tapi untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang terus menerus dilindungi. Aku juga ingin melindungimu Mika. Karena itu..."

Mika menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku lagi. "Yuu chan tidak perlu melindungiku. Aku yang akan melindungi Yuu chan dari semua orang yang berniat jahat padamu. Satu hal yang perlu Yuu chan tanamkan dalam dirimu. Ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku akan selalu melindungimu. Karena itu percayalah padaku, Yuu chan."

"..."

Mika menggenggam tanganku dan menciumnya. "Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya padamu ketika waktunya tiba. Tapi saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakan apapun padamu. Kamu akan memaafkan keegoisanku ini bukan, Yuu chan?"

Mika tersenyum dan memandangku dengan wajah memohon. Tangan Mika yang menggenggam tanganku terasa begitu dingin seperti es. Meskipun telah berubah menjadi makhluk yang berbeda Mika tetap memikirkanku, ia tetaplah Mika bodoh yang terlalu baik seperti dulu. Delapan tahun yang lalupun Mika kerap berada disituasi yang merugikan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi padaku. Aku tahu ia melakukan semua ini untukku, tapi kenyataan kalau ia merahasiakan segala sesuatu dariku adalah fakta yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

Gyut! Aku mencubit pinggang Mika dengan tanganku sekuat tenaga.

Mika meringis. "...Yuu chan...itu menyakitkan. Seorang vampir tetap merasakan rasa sakit loh.."

"Kau curang Mika. Berkali-kali aku memaksamu kau tetap merahasiakan banyak hal dariku. Di saat aku mencoba melindungimu kau malah balik melindungiku. Mengesalkan." Gerutuku.

"Yuu chan...aku tahu kamu kesal tapi bisa kamu lepaskan cubitanmu terlebih dahulu? Tenagamu kuat seperti biasa, itu menyakitkan bahkan untuk vampir sepertiku."

Aku mencubit Mika semakin kuat. "Bukan hanya tenagaku yang kuat tapi aku memang kuat! Aku mampu melindungimu Mika. Karena itu jangan melakukan hal yang gegabah dan berbahaya. Kau akan membuatku khawatir tahu! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Mika meringis menahan sakit."...Aku mengerti... Karena itu tolong maafkan aku."

"Kau janji tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya?"

Mika terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab.

"Hee...Jadi disini ada orang yang suka dicubit rupanya ya..." Kataku sambil mencupit Mika sekali lagi.

"He...hentikan Yuu chan..baik baik aku mengerti. Mulai sekarang aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Mulai sekarang? Jadi sebelum ini kau benar-benar melakukan hal yang sembrono dan berbahaya ya?"

"...Maaf." Kata Mika sambil tersenyum memohon.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya laki-laki yang satu ini berpikir kalau ia tersenyum dan memohon aku akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Entah apa yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun sebelum ini. Tapi nampaknya Mika cukup pandai dalam menangani seorang perempuan.

"Dengarkan aku Shindo Mikaela!" Seruku sambil menghentakkan kaki. "Kuakui kau memang tampan, pintar, dan kuat seperti pangeran, tapi jangan salah sangka. Meski kau tersenyum memohon bukan berarti aku akan memaafkanmu. Gadis selain diriku yang selama ini kau temui mungkin akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak! Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyamakan aku dengan gadis lainnya!"

Mika tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir kamu sama seperti gadis lainnya Yuu chan. Sifatmu yang seperti itulah yang membuatmu mempesona."

Lagi-lagi. Mika mengatakan pujian yang memalukan begitu mudah. Kalau saja ia tidak menarik diri dari yang lain anak perempuan lainnya pasti datang mengerumuninya seperti semut. Bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk mempercayai kalau Mika akan terus melihatku apapun yang terjadi. Di sudut hatiku aku bersyukur Mika masih berada disisiku sampai saat ini.

"Yuu chan?..."

Panggilan Mika menyadarkan lamunanku.

Mika meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengn lembut. "...Aku tahu Yuu chan benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sangat senang mengetahuinya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang masih belum bisa aku katakan padamu saat ini adalah demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Setelah ini aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Karena itu Yuu chan tak perlu cemas. Aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja."

"...Kalau kau bohong aku akan menghajarmu."

"Sekalipun itu aku?"

"...Tetap akan kulakukan. Karena itu jangan buat aku melakukannya."

Mika menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Yuu chan...Aku berbeda dengan semua orang yang ada di sisimu. Aku tak akan memanfaatkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan batu yang menghalangi jalanmu. Karena itu tetaplah menatapku dan teruslah percaya padaku. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Yuu chan butuhkan di dunia ini." Bisik Mika ditelingaku.

Aku membalas pelukan Mika tanpa berkata apapun. Saat ini perasaanku campur aduk. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan marah pada Mika karena ia tetap menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Aku ingin tertawa karena ia begitu khawatir aku membencinya sementara aku selalu berfikir betapa menakutkannya jika suatu saat nanti ia membenciku. Aku ingin memperlihatkan padanya betapa kuatnya diriku sehingga ia tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untuk melindungiku. Aku ingin berkata kalau ia juga bisa bergantung padaku.

Tapi, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Saat ini aku belum menemukan satupun cara untuk mengembalikan Mika menjadi manusia biasa. Aku belum menjadi seseorang yang kuat hingga mampu melindunginya. Aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

Meski aku sudah bertambah dewasa dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong orang yang kusayangi. Kalau begini, rasanya aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.

Saat baru kehilangan keluargaku aku selalu menyalahkan tuhan dan takdir karena merengut mereka semua dariku. Dulu aku selalu menagis dan mengamuk tanpa alasan di sekolah. Aku selalu iri dengan teman-temanku yang hidup normal. Aku kesal dengan diriku yang tak berdaya mencegah semua hal itu terjadi. Guru di sekolah yang tak mampu menghentikanku segera memanggil Guren. Saat itu terjadi Guren akan datang dengan heboh, menyentil dahiku, dan menceramahiku habis-habisan.

 _Tidak peduli nasib seperti apa yang akan menimpamu, tidak peduli musibah dan kesulitan yang akan menimpamu, kamu harus tetap bersyukur hal itu terjadi. Karena tuhan sudah memutuskan dengan melewati hal itu manusia itu akan bahagia._

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Guren ketika menghiburku yang menangis. Mendengar kata-katanya itu membuatku tertawa karena tak biasanya ia berkata bijak seperti itu. Tetapi perkataannya tersebut telah menjadi penyemangatku selama bertahun-tahun. Meski hanya berupa sebuah rangkaian kata aku sangat percaya akan hal itu.

Karena itu, kali inipun aku memutuskan untuk percaya akan kata-kata itu. Aku yakin semua kesulitan ini akan membawa kami ke akhir yang bahagia. Aku percaya bahwa air mata dan ketakutan ini akan berubah menjadi tawa dan bahagia bila kami terus berusaha. Aku percaya. Aku ingin percaya hari itu akan tiba.

 **...**

Guren berdiri di depan meja kepala sekolah. Hiragi Shinya tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. "Wah wah...Guren chan, sudah lama kamu tidak mampir ke kantorku. Bagaimana kalau minum secangkir teh dan mengobrol santai sebentar? Aku jamin teh seduhanku tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Guren memukul meja dengan keras dan menatap tajam ke Hiragi Shinya. "Hentikan basa-basi tak bergunamu itu. Apa makhsudmu memperbolehkan vampir itu bersekolah disini?! Apa yang diinginkan keluarga Hiragi selanjutnya hah?!" Tanya Guren kasar.

"Sudah...sudah... tenang dulu..."

Brak! Guren memukul meja sekali lagi. "Tenang katamu?! Vampir penggoda itu mengincar Yuu! Gadis bodoh itu akan segera masuk keperangkapnya jika semua ini dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Hahaha...jadi permasalahan disini bukan karena seorang vampir bersekolah disekolah pemburu vampir, tapi papa Guren tidak mengijinkan siapapun mendekati putrinya yang manis. Di luar dugaan kamu sangat posesif, Guren chan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku. Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang diinginkan keluarga Hiragi dari vampir itu?!"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hiragi Shinya santai.

"Jangan bohong!" Bentak Guren.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Keberadaan pemuda vampir itu disekolah ini adalah murni kehendakku."

"..."

"Jangan melihatku dengantatapan curiga begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki makhsud tersembunyi apapun kok."

"..." Guren terdiam lagi.

Hiragi Shinya melengos. "Kalau kukatakan aku membantu anak itu karena ia mirip denganmu apa yang akan kamu katakan, Guren chan?"

"Tak sudi."

"Jangan galak begitu. Siapapun bisa melihat kalau pemuda vampir itu menganggap anak perempuanmu sebagai dunianya. Ia akan melakukan apapun deminya. Kenapa tidak kamu restui saja hubungan mereka sih?"

"Itu tak akan terjadi."

"Yah...itu terserah padamu saja sih. Tapi dari apa yang kulihat situasi pemuda vampir itu saat ini sama seperti situasimu dengan Mahiru. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku tak ingin anak perempuanmu bernasib sama seperti Mahiru. Susah payah kamu menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari keluarga Hiragi dan dunia, tentu kamu tak ingin dia bernasib sama seperti Mahiru bukan?"

Guren memandang ke arah Hiragi Shinya penuh amarah. "Jangan kau bahas hal itu lagi di depanku! Tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk itu terjadi disini. Karena itu tak akan kubiarkan Yuu bersama dengan pemuda vampir itu."

"Bagaimana jika pemuda vampir itu bisa kembali menjadi manusia? Apa kamu akan membiarkan mereka bersama?"

"Tak akan." Jawab Guren cepat.

"...Keras kepala seperti biasanya ya..."

Guren maju dan mencengkram kerah Hiragi Shinya. "Kau tak akan mengerti!"

"Iya iya aku tak mengerti. Kalau boleh tahu bagian mananya yang tak kumengerti?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau akan membiarkan bunga yang kau besarkan dengan susah payah dipetik begitu saja oleh orang yang tiba-tiba datang?! Kau tak akan mengerti!"

Hiragi Shinya teratawa kecil. "Aku kalah. Kamu manis sekali Guren chan. Tapi tolong kurangi sedikit sifat keras kepalamu itu. Sampai kapan kamu akan mengurung Yuu di telapak tanganmu? Suka tidak suka ia akan meninggalkanmu suatu hari nanti dan menjadi seorang pengantin."

Guren melepas cengkramannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda vampir itu."

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi. Bagaimana kalau pemuda vampir itu berhasil menjadi manusia lagi? Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Apa makhsudmu?"

Hiragi Shinya merebahkan diri ke kursi dan mengelurkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah tabung kaca berukuran kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. "Aku membat perjanjian dengan pemuda itu."

"Perjanjian apa?"

Hiragi Shinya mengangkat tabung itu ke udara. "Tabung ini berisi darah pemuda vampir itu. Pemuda vampir itu menerobos ke dalam rumahku dan membuat pertukaran denganku. Ia bersedia menjadi bahan percobaan bagi keluarga Hiragi asal bisa berada disisi anak perempuanmu. Ia juga bersedia membocorkan beberapa maskas vampir yang diketahuinya kalau keluarga Hiragi mau membantu mengembalikannya menjadi manusia."

"...Jadi kau menyetujuinya?"

"Dengan berbagai perubahan tentunya. Aku tidak membiarkan keluarga Hiragi mengetahui perjanjian ini ataupun keberadaan pemuda vampir itu."

"Kau gila!"

"Hahaha...Bukankah kamu seharusnya berterimakasih padaku Guren chan? Jika aku membiarkan keluarga Hiragi campur tangan keberadaan anak perempuanmu sebagai salah satu saksi hidup dari keberadaan laboratorium itu akan di ketahui."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak langsung membunuh pemuda vampir itu saja?!"

Hiragi Shinya tersenyum usil. "Karena Shinoa bercerita padaku kalau anak perempuanmu juga menyukai pemuda vampir itu."

"Hah?!"

"Meski aku bukan ayah kandungnya tapi Mahiru adalah tunanganku. Secara tidak langsung aku ini ayah angkatnya. Sedikit banyak aku juga memikirkan kebahagiaannya."

"Yuu bukan anakmu!"

"Aku tahu aku tahu..Jadi, mari kita kembali kepertanyaanku sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau pemuda vampir itu berhasil menjadi manusia lagi? Apa kau akan menerimanya Guren chan?" Tanya Hiragi Shinya dengan santai.

"..." Guren terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hiragi Shinya.

Hiragi Shinya kembali tertawa. "Hahaha...jika percobaan ini berhasil kamu harus mulai berlatih Guren chan."

"Berlatih apa?" Tanya Guren serius.

"Berlatih pidato yang akan kamu sampaikan di pernikahan putrimu. Aku tidak keberatan menggantikanmu kalau kamu tak mampu." Kata Hiragi Shinya mengejek.

Letnan Guren yang terkenal ganas memandang ke arah kepala sekolah dengan tatapan mata membunuh. Dan yang membuat semuanya menarik, seseorang yang ditatap dengan niat membunuh itu justru tersenyum dengan tenang seperti musim semi. Jika ada seseorang yang masuk dan melihat pemandangan itu ia pasti kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang itu. Pemandangan sore di kantor kepala sekolah Akademi Sakura sangatlah menarik hari ini.

###

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Karena saya masih pemula kalau ada komentar atau saran perbaikan akan sangat saya hargai.

Review, please...

Sampa jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya.

Terimakasih.


End file.
